Angel Wings
by The Blue Dragon Princess
Summary: Evelyn, a young noble has made a deal with an Angel if she can help the angel complete her task she will be promised a place in heaven beside her parents. however, when the young lord Trancy, and earl Phantomhive step into the picture tension and rivalry is stirred and how well can an angel fair within the midst of demons?
1. Her Maid: Able

Angel's Wings

Chapter 1

My Maid: Reliable

H_ey guys! I have been working on this fan fiction forever! I got like 50 pages in and couldn't bring myself to post the junk. I mean it was bad. So I am rewriting it from scratch and I hope you like it! I think it came out better from first person and I hope you feel the same. this was a lot of time work and effort so I hope you enjoy btw I will try and finish up Pitch's reign soon, I just well I'll be honest I hit a dead end. I can't bring myself to write more of it right now I promise I will try later. :)_

I stood before the Study's door, balancing a plate of warm soft chocolate cake in my hand. I listened carefully for a moment, yet my young lord made no noise inside the room. I took a deep breath before entering with a gentle knock. Books lined both walls and directly ahead sat my young mistress, staring blankly out the wall sized window. I sighed, setting the cake down.

"Tonight for dessert I present you with marble cake with creamy, homemade chocolate frosting." Evelyn smiled vaguely before turning back to the window, not touching the cake. "Are you alright my Lady?" I asked gently, watching her with curious eyes. "You seem...distracted." she nodded taking a single bite of the cake.

"It's so quiet." Evelyn commented after a moment of silence. "I hate the winter, it's too cold and quiet...everything is dead." She said depressingly. I furrowed my brow in concern before looking out the window at the courtyard coated in silvery white, painted orange, red, and yellow in the setting sun.

"Forgive my opinion madam but I love the winter. Watching as the snow coat everything in a pure white cocoon, wiping the world clean so it can start anew in spring. Almost like a resurrection." I pressed glancing Evelyn from the corner of my eye. She grinned, and rolled her eyes.

"Like Jesus?" she asked. I nodded proudly and she almost laughed.

"Always bible references with you." I smiled gently, cocking my head at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked playfully, she just shook her head as if I was 100% predictable, though I could see her sorting out my words, absorbing a new concept of winter and considering it. She ate her cake silently and I waited patiently for her to finish. Taking the empty plate a moment later. I stared at her, her first Christmas since her parents' death, her first one alone. I couldn't help but pity the girl.

"The manor is so quiet." she said resting her chin on her arms on the desk, the silence making her feel alone.

"Enjoy it now, once the servants return from their holiday it will be everything but." I said attempting to cheer her up but to no avail. "Your parents are happy you don't need to mourn for them." I said bluntly, startling her.

"Are they really?" she asked me wonderingly. I nodded.

"Yes they are, and eventually you will join them...you've ensured that." Evelyn smiled a little, before returning her face to an impassive mask, void of all emotion as she nodded. Her shoulders relaxing a little from my words. I placed a letter on the table, sliding into her view, she straightened up.

"What's this?" she asked, staring at the opened envelope and spotting the Trancy family crest plastered across it.

"It appears the young lord Trancy is going to have his annual Christmas ball." I said, my mind already beginning to wonder about the ball. Evelyn visibly cringed, picking up the letter.

"When is it?" She asked, skimming the letter herself, barely touching it as if it were diseased.

"Christmas eve." I answered respectfully.

"Don't I have plans that day?" she asked, "Extra classes, or a show, or maybe horseback riding lessons." she asked almost pleading.

"My lady it's winter." I said raising an eyebrow at her horse excuse.

"Well can't we just say I have plans?" she asked. "Please."

"Lying is a sin." Sophie corrected causing Evelyn to sigh and return to reading the letter.

"He has included a list of some of his guests." Evelyn noted skimming over the bottom of the letter. "Madame Red...Lady Elizabeth...Ciel Phantomhive...I don't know anyone who is going and quite honestly I don't think anyone will notice if I do not attend." Evelyn said as she put down the letter, massaging her headache with the palms of her hands.

"Lady Evelyn, I understand you seem to hold a grudge against Lord Trancy, However you cannot simply leave your fiancé's ball unattended." furrowing my brow, concerned about her misbehavior. "Besides lord Trancy's father recently passed, he deserves our sympathy."

"Yea, yea I know..." Evelyn trailed off, mentally cursing at her late family for engaging her to such a childish boy. "It looks like the ball is tomorrow... I thought you just said I don't need to mourn the dead?" She asked giving me a suspicious look. I bit my lip nervously.

"We need not grieve for _**your **_parents; however I am afraid the late earl Trancy was a lost soul." My stomach lurched at the sheer idea of his sins. Evelyn nodded in understanding, quickly moving on from the topic.

"If I am to attend this ball of his, I need to bring a gift of some type. How do you suppose we go about finding this gift?" I smiled softly closing my eyes and letting my silver hair fall over my shoulders as I tilted my head.

"Just leave that to me." I said cheerfully, picking up the empty plate and striding gracefully from the room, Evelyn's eyes following me curious of my intentions. I walked briskly down the hallway, already blessed with an idea for the perfect gift. I walked faster, eager to get started.

_Evelyn would be fine if I vanished for a little while. _I thought. _Besides I simply don't have time to prepare the coach for her to ride with me. She won't even notice my absence. _I decided, cleaning the plate quickly before stepping outside, the soft snow crunching under my feet. I allowed my feathery white wings to blossom from my back, revealing my true form as I leaped into the air. I pushed my hair from my face as I flew through the grey sky, the wind brushing the light snow gently from my shoulders and hair. I glided gracefully through the clouds, enjoying the scenery and the freedom that came with flying.

I flew swiftly to the bay, making haste of my time. My wing's dissolved into nothing as I landed in a deserted alley. I smoothed my gown and my hair before walking towards the merchants in search of the desired gift. Time ticked away from me as I walked around the docs, unable to find what I searched for. The sun finished setting and darkness fell, and with it I could feel the men around me gathering. I ignored them and continued my search, remaining calm and collected as I searched every stand and merchant in the market but couldn't find what I was searching for. Feeling defeated I made my way back to the alley, I prayed silently as I walked, while simultaneously trying to think of an alternative present. I prepared to spread my wings when a group of grubby men emerged from the shadows, their wild eyes and evil grins reminded me of demons. I remained calm, my face passive as the leader approached me.

"Oi," One of them said his voice deep and gravelly as he eyed me, his disgusting sinful gaze looking me up and down, causing my skin to crawl. "Are ye lost ducky? We can show ye the way home." He said, one quick glance told me they were obviously pirates and I had no interest in dirtying my hands with them.

"I am not lost." I said calmly, as I bowed my head in respect. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home or my lady may worry for me." I tried to walk away but they just closed in around me.

"What's the rush?" one of the younger sailors asked.

"Aye, why don't you stay a while." another one added. I bowed my head pressing my hands together to pray.

"Forgive me." I muttered quietly. Quickly grabbing my hidden Katana knives, their silver blades glistening orange in the sunset, their black handles were painted with ribbons of white, the bottoms of the handles carved into Yin/Yang symbols.

I reacted to the nearest man who lunged at me. I used the handle of one of my daggers to jab him in the stomach, he kneeled over in pain, but he would be alright eventually.

"Forgive me," I apologized with a bow of my head, "We can end this now if you like, I would prefer not to shed blood."

"Wench! You will pay for this!" the man cried out as all of the surrounding men lashed at me. I sighed, but my blades worked quickly, swiftly slicing through the air and their clothes as I gracefully twirled between the men, careful not to cut skin as I fought using the backs of my blades. And one by one, they all fell to the ground until only one remained standing. He gaped at me before blindly charging blindly like a wounded, cornered animal. I sidestepped him, bringing the handle down on his head knocking him out. I began to walk down the alley, past the groaning men, knowing that in a day's time they would all be well again. Glancing down at the captain something shiny caught my eye, peeking out of his jacket. I crouched down beside him. I gingerly pulled on the silver chain, finding a silver pocket watch with the new Eiffel tower engraved into it; it was exactly what I had been looking for. However it was undoubtedly stolen.

"May I?" I asked gently.

"Take it! Take it!" the man cried out frightened. "Just leave me alone!" I pulled the watch free and tucked it away safely with my katana. I stood to leave, a pleasant smile on my lips. "What- what are ye." the captain asked, as I reached the edge of the alley. I turned back to him, smiling warmly at him.

"I am simply one heavenly maid." I said, as my wings burst from my back, and I leapt into the air, vanishing into the distance, leaving the man gaping in awe.

I arrived back at Ashden manor a half hour later, and presented the French pocket watch to Evelyn as I readied her for bed. She gaped at it a moment before gingerly picking it up, almost as if she was scared to break it.

"Where...how did you..." she asked amazed. I smiled placing a finger to my lips in silence.

"It's time for bed young lady. We can share stories tomorrow." I said tucking her into bed in a way only a mother would.

"Goodnight Sophie." Evelyn said, already drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight my lady." I said, blowing out the lantern and shutting the door so I was alone in the hallway. "Well then." I said to myself. "I guess tomorrow, it's off to Trancy manor."


	2. Her Maid: At Trancy's Winter Ball

Chapter 2

My Maid: At Trancy's Winter Ball

_It took me FOREVER to make this chapter. I rewrote it and rewrote it and couldn't find a way I liked it. Eventually I got this. It was a lot of work so I hope you enjoy. :D and guys I need your help, should I keep Evelyn hating Trancy and vice versa, or should he become bearable and they reach a point of contentedness where they can stand it? Also I understand this fan fiction is mediocre because I can't write it well but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Sorry about that and thanks for reading. Please review! and those of you who are reading my rise of the guardians fanfiction, i promise i will finish it soon i have had my hands full lately. sorry._

_(Evelyn's view) _

The carriage bumped as it rattled down the road. Sophie and I sat across from each other, looking out the opposite windows.

"This will be the first time you meet him won't it?" I asked her, realizing I hadn't seen Trancy since my parents funeral several months before...not that I was complaining and I doubt he was either. Sophie nodded.

"I must say I am very...curious to meet your fiancé after what you've told Me." she replied picking her words carefully as always. Her tone was pleasant, and her hands remained folded gently on her lap. The snow outside was gathering, coating the roads in icy sheets. "I hope we'll be able to get back." Sophie said. Examining the dark sky. I shrugged. Not thinking anything of it, she was my guardian angel, she would fix whatever happened.

"Whoa, whoa." the carriage driver called out as the cart slowed to a stop. "Arrival at Trancy Manor." he announced in a loud voice, yelling over the wind into the carriage. Sophie stepped out first, holding the door open for me as she stepped out to face the large castle like house. Sophie stiffened as I stepped down, never looking away from the door of the house where my fiancé, Alois Trancy, and his butler stood waiting.

"Something wrong?" I asked Sophie gently, but she didn't even glance at me.

"No, nothing's wrong my lady." she said sounding distant. I looked from her up at Trancy who stood arrogantly, with a hand on his hip staring down at us both with a wicked grin. Seeing him made my skin crawl and I shivered from the cold, and then looked at the butler. Watching us through a pair of wire glasses, he smirked down at us. Bowing as we walked past into the house.

"Lady Ashden." the butler greeted with a bow, glancing over at Sophie who remained stiff, growing even more rigid as he shut the door behind us, and trapping us in the stuffy foyer.

"So Evelyn, who is this?" Trancy asked. Glancing at Sophie.

"Nice to see you too Trancy." I muttered under my breath. "This is my maid Sophie." I introduced and she curtsied politely, seeming reluctant. "And that is?" I trailed off, looking at the butler I didn't recognize.

"Claude." Trancy said simply. Claude bowed deeply to me, a sly grin on his face as he took my hand and gently kissed it, a simple act that seemed to infuriate Sophie.

"If you'll excuse us." I said. "I need to go to the ladies room." I said as Sophie and I made a beeline for the door.

"Oi!" Trancy called out to me. "Did ya bring me a present?" nonchalantly I tossed the silver pocket watch to him. Watching him catch it and examine it with an awed enthusiastic gaze.

"Knock yourself out." I said simply as we vanished from the room. Once safely out of earshot I turned on Sophie, pulling her into a separate hallway, waiting quietly for a trio of identical servants to pass before asking her what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong my lady." Sophie reassured me. But I was not convinced.

"Funny," I said as if in thought. "I once heard lying was a sin." I glared at her as she sighed, seeming upset by her actions. "Look I know _Something _Is wrong, something is amiss and the sooner you tell me the more prepared I will be...now tell me what's happened...that's an order." I demanded, feeling the tattoo on my back grow warm and glow. She looked up giving me a deathly glare.

"Angels have but one master and it is not you." she said defensive of my wording.

"Do not forget your contract." I instructed her. "You gave me your word as an angel to be my maid, my servant. Now answer my question." we glared at each other for a moment before she replied reluctantly.

"His butler, Claude, is a demon."

"A problem?" I asked, glancing back at the Foyer where they were undoubtedly having a similar conversation.

"No," Sophie said. "At least he shouldn't be. I know him by a different name; he is an arachnid demon from the B class on the 3ed level of hell. As far as problems go he can be snuffed out." she said, running her fingers over the handles of her katana. I hadn't even realized she pulled them out.

"You're tense, put them away before someone sees you." she seemed to snap out of a day dream as she did what she was told. Forgetting her impulse to hold the blades. "Are you sure he's not a problem?" I asked wearily. She nodded.

"Just a bit of bad history." she said with a bit of a humorous smile. I raised an eyebrow but I knew I would get no more information at the moment. I heard a bell ring from the foyer and knew the other guests had begun to arrive.

"We've better get going." I said, running a hand down my dress to straighten it. "I have an appearance as a noble to keep." I said leading the way into the ballroom where an orchestra played slow, relaxing music. The ballroom was grand, larger than my own and decorated in a navy blue exterior.

in the short time we had talked a number of guests had gathered in the vast ballroom, the room filled with cheering and laughter and idle chatter, wine was poured, and food spread out over a large table, but I did not eat or drink nor talk to anyone. Sophie and I simply stood beside a wall, watching everyone else.

One of the few faces I recognized was viscount druitt. He made his way around the room, flirting continuously with every girl in the room, crossing over them one by one, giving the same speech with different names and details to each girl as he went. It was only a matter of time until he reached me.

"Oh Evelyn my gorgeous little mayflower." he began, word for word as I had overheard him a moment before. I tried to ignore him but he drew my attention. "Oh my little angel, if there is anything you need I shall be there to be your knight." he finished. Bowing to kiss my hand but I slid it behind my back in a seemingly absent minded manner before he could. A wicked thought crossed my mind and I smiled at him, beginning to bounce excitedly on the balls of my feet.

"Oh my count." I began, blushing gently. "You are too kind...however there is something I could use your help with. You see on my way in I saw a single beautiful blue iris flower in the garden. Would you be a dear and fetch it for me." I asked in a flirtatious tone. I twirled my hair and batted my eyes at him, almost pleading for his help. Sophie watched me carefully, wondering what evil deed I seemed to be planning.

"But-but my dear it's winter, its cold and snow covered outside." the count said a little taken back.

"Oh by my count, that is exactly what makes this flower so special. The brave little flower fighting through the winter...besides" I said, dropping my voice to a whisper. "If you get it for me my pet then I will reward you." the count's eyes nearly bulged from his head as he rose to his full height, back straight. His long blonde hair falling to his shoulders. He raised his hand in salute to me.

"Of course my dear." He said as he ran out the door, past a young boy with an eye patch and his butler a tall man with black hair. "Anything for love!" viscount Druitt screamed out as he ran, causing the boy and man to give him strange looks. I snickered and turned back to Sophie who was forcing herself to remain calm though I could see her hair seemed to be standing on end. Sophie and Claude, who had been staring menacingly at each other from across the room, both now, seemed to be focused on the tall black haired butler of the young boy with an eye patch.

"Sophie," I said growing serious. "Who is that?" I asked but she didn't respond. The Butler looked at both Claude and Sophie, smiling at each of them in turn. I stiffened as he glanced over me and something inside me told me he was a demon. Trancy walked up behind me, seeming more serious than usual. I saw the boy and butler whisper quickly back and forth, the boy nodded seeming satisfied, glanced at me and Trancy before walking away. Sophie remained stiff as Trancy turned to me.

"Looking at other boys are you?" he asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up Alois." I said, watching the boy and his butler as they crossed the room, quickly turning to face Trancy when they turned around, almost seeing me. Trancy snickered. But I could tell he too was distracted and unsettled by the boy and butler's presence. We paused for a moment standing in silence. "I give up." I said. "Who is he?" Trancy and Claude exchanged looks Trancy nodding as if instructing him.

"That if the young lord Ciel Phantomhive." Claude began.

"And the butler?" I pressed.

"I know him as a familiar demon from the underworld." Sophie said. "A Crow demon."

"I see you don't know much about his time here." Claude said almost smugly, receiving a dirty look from Sophie. I raised my eyebrow at him for further explanation. Claude glanced at Trancy who just gave him one of his dumb smiles and he continued. "He has made a deal with the young lord, now he goes by the name of Sebastian Michaelis." I saw Sophie tense and I glanced at her wise enough not to speak. "Something wrong Sophie?" Claude asked snidely.

"Nothing at all." she replied calmly. Though I could hear the edge in her voice. From across the room I saw Sebastian and Ciel whispering to each other and glancing very slightly at us.

"They're talking about us." I said, keeping my tone flat and expression blank. "Probably examining us as we are them."

"No doubt." Sophie added. We didn't move for a moment, Trancy and I just remained facing each other watching Ciel from the corner of our eye.

_Is he going to be a problem? _I wondered, calculating possibilities in my mind. _Trancy to for that matter...Will his purpose and deeds interfere with my own? What are their contracts for? What can be so valuable that you sell your soul to a demon? _I couldn't fathom the idea of doing something, knowing it would send me to an eternity in hell, the very thought chilled me. I watched as a pretty girl with blonde curls, and fluffy pink dress with a matching hat leapt at Ciel, wrapping him in a large hug and smothering him.

"Ciel~" I heard her screech happily.

"Who's that?" I asked watching the hyper girl smother the reluctant boy. Sophie stifled a laugh and smiled. I could tell she got good feeling from the girl, not like the twisted, demonic ones that we'd been getting all day.

"Her name is Elizabeth; she's a happy, pure, innocent soul." Sophie said simply, leaving it at that. Claude and Trancy rolled their eyes as if it wasn't a good thing. But we ignored them.

"So what do we do?" I asked, Sophie remained silent and I could see that she was working out a plan as we spoke. Claude snickered.

"What? Is the _great angel_ stuck?" he asked sarcastically and I could tell Sophie was using all of her willpower not to make a scene and attack him.

"She's not _stuck_." I defended. "We're just not going to reveal a plan in front of a demon." Claude almost laughed, seeing me as little more than a joke. Sophie's eyes lightened and I knew she was happy with my attempt. Trancy's eyes widened when he looked at the clock and he clapped his hands.

"Oi Claude! We almost forgot the entertainment!" he said excitedly. "Go get it setup for later." he instructed. Claude nodded and obediently ran off to finish his errand. Passing Sebastian both of them seeming to have an entire conversation through a second of momentary eye contact, and I could tell it was not pleasant.

"Sophie." I commanded. "Could you go fetch me some tea?" I asked. She looked at me a moment, surprised and reluctant to leave me alone knowing there were two demons nearby. "Quickly." I instructed. Turning to face Trancy again. She nodded, turning to leave. Trancy and I began to walk across the large room, it wasn't something usual, but at least it kept up the appearance that we were in fact together. I saw viscount druitt making his way to the girls again, stumbling around drunkenly. But my mind was somewhere else.

"Trancy." I said, commanding his attention, making sure there was no one close enough to overhear us. He turned to me reflecting my sober expression. "I need to know, why did you make a contract with that demon?" I asked but despite my serious tone he laughed and clapped his hands, wrapping an arm around me to turn me around to face the sea of people around me. He laughed and I momentarily wondered if he had been drinking, how could he not be serious?

"Evelyn, Evelyn, and Evelyn." he began chuckling. "Look around you, this is a party! Cut loose for once in your perfect life." he urged, pushing me forward slightly to the crowd, I saw his eye glimmer, something was definitely up.

"Trancy!" I argued, struggling to remain away from the people I did _not _want to talk to. I saw no reason to waste my time socializing. "Please be serious," He smiled, lowering his head to whisper in my ear.

"I'm not telling you." he whispered threateningly yet almost as if he enjoyed it, the chaos of what we had found ourselves in. "IF you believe I am going to tell _you _everything, think again." he said as he pushed me into the crowd.

"Trancy!" I said, trying to turn around only to be blocked by a tall man in a black suit.

"Hello madam." he greeted. I stared up at him, his dark hair and grey eyes were startling. He was at least in his twenties and particularly he was handsome. He smiled down at me. I had glimpsed him from across the room a few times already, never really talking with anyone, just sipping wine and observing.

"Hello sir." I replied with a curtsy.

"Nice to me you lady..."

"Ashden." I replied, politely filling in the blank. He smiled.

"Lady Ashden." he said as if filing the information away.

"And you are?" I asked cautiously.

"I am so sorry, where are my manners?" he asked bowing deeply. "I am the arch duke, sir. Livingston. At your service."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, spotting Trancy in the crowd and attempting to go to him without being impolite.

"The pleasure is all mine." he said, his eyes seemed sly and calculating. I stuttered, not very social, I had already run out of things to say.

"MY LADY, MY LADY ASHDEN!" viscount druitt called out, turning my attention to him. And when I looked back at the duke, he was gone. Turning to sir. viscount druitt I saw he was holding a blue iris flower. I stared at it a moment amazed by his feat.

"Oh my dear lady I have found which you seek!" he said, holding the flower out to me. I hesitated a moment, unsure of how to react. Unable to believe he had found such a flower in the snow.

_Demon butlers equal demon gardeners. _I reminded myself, realizing how much more probable it made it.

"Oh, um, it's lovely." I said, taking the flower gently in my hand. "Thank you my lord." I said as I curtsied. Turning to walk away, he followed me closely.

"Um, my lady." I turned to him, sighing mentally.

"Yes sir. druitt ?" I asked growing annoyed.

"The reward you spoke of." I froze for a moment.

"Um, yes of course." I muttered, digging through my purse and giving him a 5 euros. I tilted my head. "Thank you sir." and tried to walk away again.

"Oh, but my dear." druitt said hesitantly. "I thought perhaps you meant something a little different." he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I turned to him looking appalled and surprised.

"But my count! Have you forgotten that I am engaged? I would never dream of anything like _that!_" I said, hamming up my performance as I spotted Trancy in the midst of people, and I quickly made my way over to him. Practically clinging to his side. Trancy looked at me startled with a 'what the f***' look before realizing that Vi-count druitt the notorious flirt following close behind me. druitt became very unsettled and began stammering.

"Umm, my lady, I, I didn't mean it like that I, I didn't know!" he lied, everyone has known for years of the cursed arrangement. And druitt began to squirm. Trancy decided to play along, wrapping his arm around me and causing my skin to crawl with disgust.

"Oi!" he said to me. "Is this man giving you trouble?" he asked, giving druitt an angered glance. I suppressed a snicker as druitt stumbled for words. My amusement vanishing when Trancy's arm slipped down to my waist and even though it was for show I couldn't help but give him a glare.

"Um, sir, I, My lord, I didn't mean." druitt stumbled.

"Vi-count druitt , do you mean that if you had the chance you would impose upon our arrangements? Speaking and acting in crimes against your lords?" Trancy asked, trying to sound upset, but unable to completely mask his amusement.

"But, um, Sir...my lady?" he said, giving me a pleading look. I just looked away offended.

"If I see you trying to intrude upon her again, Imma make sure you suffer for your acts." Trancy said, sending druitt scrambling away. I smirked, un-knowingly twirling the flower between my fingers.

"Thanks for playing along." I said reluctantly. He just laughed, stepping away and leaning against the wall, smirking as druitt vanished into the crowd.

"You know this wasn't what I meant when I said enjoy the party." he said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and grew serious.

"Trancy we need to talk we can't just ignore this." I said trying to get him to tell me more about his contract. He pushed away from the wall and rolled his eyes.

"Are you still going on about that?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I said, he rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Trancy get back here." I demanded, reaching out for his arm but he avoided it and I stumbled into the wall. And when I turned around, he was gone. "Trancy!" I muttered angrily, following from the crowd. I looked around; I had completely lost him in the crowd. When I finally spotted him I raced to him, we couldn't keep playing this game. He rolled his eyes before grabbing the girl the Ciel boy had come with by the hand and sweeping her off to dance to the orchestra. She gave Ciel a desperate look, hoping he would save her. Ciel and I exchanged looks. "Shall we?" I asked him with a sigh, which he returned before nodding. He took me by the hand and we stepped out to dance our way towards Trancy and Lady Elizabeth. The music had an opening to switch partners and we intended to take it. Though it was only a moment it seemed to drag out into an antagonizing hour.

"You have an interesting maid." Ciel said almost casually. I smirked.

"And you an interesting butler."


	3. Her Maid: Socializing

Chapter 3

Her Maid: Socializing

_Hey everyone thanks for reading my story :) it means a lot to me. You should leave a review as long as you're here. I treasure those with my life: D_

_alright just so you know there will be a bit of Christian to catholic-like preaching in this...but it's a stereotypical angel...what do you expect.__ BTW since this chapter was so long I split it in ½, hence why the viewpoint will not change for 2 chapters in a row._

(Sophie's view)

Evelyn ordered me away, and I turned around to find myself inches away from Sebastian Michaelis, one of the most arrogant demons I have ever met He smiled at me in his arrogant way and I knew he was going to try and get information.

"Hello..." he said cheerfully, stopping himself from using my true name since he did not know my alias.

"Sophie." I instructed, trying to step around him only for him to block my path.

"Hello Sophie." he said his eyes seemed to be laughing and I tensed, I didn't see anything humorous about the situation.

"Sebastian." I returned the greeting. Neither of us moved we held each other's glare for a moment before walking to the tea table, he matched me stride per stride, and I knew this was going to be a _very _long night.

"I certainly did not expect to see you here." he said, slowing me down.

"Nor did I expect to see you." I returned. Not giving him a second glance.

"So why are you here?" he asked, "It's not like an angel to make a contract? Are you interested in joining us demons?" he joked, but the question was real.

"My business is my business and none of yours." I said, picking up and pouring a cup of tea. "And no, I would never abandon my status as an angel; I am here strictly on heavenly duties."

"Really? I didn't know it was angelic to have a second master?" he said with a smirk, watching me stiffen, obviously offended.

"I do _not _have a _second master_." I said. "Angels only have _one,_ master."

"And yet you have taken on a name of her choice." Sebastian said with a slight laugh. "Tell me again how different you are from us demons." he said snidely. I glared at him, putting the cup down and turning to him.

"Angels," I began. "Are sophisticated, majestic beings that serve God and spread his word. We save souls, and lead them to heaven to live in eternal bliss. Demons are foul, dull, creatures that have no allegiances and seek no more than to destroy, taint and devour precious human souls." I said cocking my head at him. "That enough of a difference for you?" I asked with a little more attitude than needed.

"I swear, sometimes I think you have more attitude than a demon." he said with a smirk.

"Despite what you demons think, we aren't all the exact same." I told him. "I can have attitude and still be one of the highest angels. What are you? A regular demon of hell." his smirk grew a bit and he took a step back and spoke as if formally introducing himself.

"Sebastian Michaelis, an S class demon of the 7th ring of hell." he bowed formally, his eyes glowing a bloody scarlet. He looked up at me. "And I have far more power than a prideful angel." I opened my mouth to speak, closing it abruptly. Thinking of a response. "I wonder what your sister would say to your language?" he wondered aloud, with an evil grin. I glared at him, holding my tongue as I picked up the cup of tea and began to walk away. He followed closely behind me. "It's only polite to introduce yourself in return." he said.

"I need no introduction." I said refusing to look at him.

"Not very polite." he muttered amused to himself. I spun to him abruptly. Agitated with the night's turn of events.

"Sophie Maleth. High angel of heaven," I said proudly. My eyes reflecting silver. "Though you know me by a far more dangerous name. And it would be wise not to provoke me." He smirked dropping his voice threateningly.

"You forget. We are no longer in the spirit realm and the earth is a demons ground." I stiffened.

"It wasn't always, and it won't be forever." I replied. Turning back to search for Evelyn in the crowd. Claude had reappeared from another entrance and I saw he was making his way towards Trancy...who was dancing with Lizzy? Sebastian and I exchanged looks staring in shock at our young masters as they stumbled poorly across the dance floor. Talking quietly as they went.

"Considering Evelyn is a poor dancer she is actually doing fairly well." I observed aloud, both of us hypnotized by the bizarre scene in front of us.

"The same for my young lord." Sebastian said as both of them stumbled, catching their balance at the last second, as they chased after Trancy who was pulling Lizzy reluctantly yet gracefully across the dance floor. The music jolted and all of the couple switched partners with whoever was closest. Ciel reached for Lizzy and Evelyn for Trancy but instead were pushed out of the way by Trancy until Evelyn was dancing with Lizzy and Trancy with Ciel. My face drooped as I watched the embarrassing catastrophe. The only one who seemed to find the situation amusing was lord Trancy, he laughed away at the others uncomfortable faces and I could see Ciel was scalding him viciously until Ciel and Evelyn gave both me and Sebastian pleading looks, ordering us to help them. Sebastian seemed no happier than I when we realized it was up to us to fix it, and to do so, we would have to dance our way out there and switch partners with them. He turned to me and sighed, bowing traditionally but continuing to glare at me.

"What do you say Sophie?" He asked. "Masters Orders." I sighed as I took his hand, both of us making our way towards the others. As we spun I kept glimpsing Claude standing on the side of the ballroom, laughing as he watched us.

"He is going to blackmail us later." Sebastian pointed out, just as irritated by Claude's stare as I was.

"Most likely." I confirmed.

"We're going to need to silence him."

"Agreed." I said neither of us wanting word to spread to our peers or worse yet, my sister. We made our way towards the others until we were close enough just as the music switched over. All of us reached out at once, grabbing the nearest person. Finding ourselves in odd pairs. I was dancing with Lady Elizabeth, Ciel with Evelyn, and Sebastian with Trancy. As the music made its rounds we tried again finding ourselves in a mix yet again.

We tried at least 5 times before the song actually finished and the dancers dispersed. We all walked away, Sebastian and I made our way to Claude, unable to face our master for a moment. Trancy seemed to be the only one unfazed by the ordeal, when the next song, a hyper upbeat song played, he was dancing and clapping his hands with it. As we made our way to Claude we found him laughing, unable to look at us without snickering.

"Ew Sebastian you touched it." Claude mocked, still snickering like a child. Sebastian shivered before replying.

"Real mature Claude." Sebastian told him.

"Please, you would think a demon centuries old would have moved away from first grade jokes." I added, "We all know it was no big deal, just a duty from our masters." I said, fully intending on taking a scalding shower and purifying myself when I got home, wondering if I would ever get the stench of demon off me.

"You're right, you're right. That was very childish." Claude said before smirking. "How was the dance?" he asked Sebastian as he broke out into another fit of the giggles, successfully moving from first grade to high school. We glared at him.

"We must never speak of this again, agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed." Sebastian said with a nod.

"You wish." Claude said laughing. "Oh that was truly the highlight of my millennium." we glared at him. "I wonder what your sister will say of this topic." Claude joked, pushing up his glasses and smiling evilly.

"My sister will never know." I said definitely.

"Ever." Sebastian added, "Else she'll find out about that French poodle you use to have." My eyes nearly bulged from my head.

"Poodle!?" I asked hysterical as I tried to hold back my laughter, picturing Claude obsessing over a styled dog with bows. Sebastian smiled brightly and Claude glared.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Claude defended. "And who are you to talk with your cats?"

"Cats are sophisticated creatures, not brainless slobbering beats." Sebastian said back.

"Cat lover." Claude said childishly.

"Dog lover." Sebastian said, childishly defensive as if the two were brothers.

"Can we just forget about tonight?" I asked, putting an end to their naming game. The both looked at me and nodded seriously.

"So what are you doing here?" Claude asked me, pushing his glasses up to stare at me through the lenses.

"I am saving a soul." I replied indicating Evelyn.

"What are you doing here, really?" Sebastian said both of them staring through my excuse. I lowered my voice, looking down at the floor.

"I am here to save a wandering soul." I repeated. They both stared at me in unbelieving silence before asking about the new topic.

"I can tell her soul was very dirty." Sebastian observed. His demon sense must have been sensing Evelyn's previous soul status.

"Indeed, she must have only recently been purified." Claude added, pausing a second to get a better idea of the soul. "Such a shame."

"Indeed, had it not been for your interference she would have become a delectable soul much like my young master." I glanced up to look them in the eye.

"This is exactly why I cleansed her soul." I replied, growing almost defensive.

"It's not too late though." Sebastian said. "Souls can _always, _change." he added with a slight smile. "Look at Lucifer for example." he said. "The angels' greatest failure." I grit my teeth.

"Evelyn is nothing like Lucifer, she wants to change and become an angel and I am here to help her." I said, standing my ground. Sebastian smiled.

"A human spirit never truly _wants _to be good." he said.

"They want to do what they want, whatever and whenever." Claude reinforced. "An entertaining trait that you angels call sin." I glared at him, he knew the harm it could cause when humans act out of control, but then again that's what demons lived for, chaos. It was about then I realized Trancy, Evelyn and Ciel were all standing together talking quietly amongst themselves. Something I would have considered a nice social step if it wasn't for the reasons why they were talking. Evelyn broke away, coming up to my side smiling gently, her eyes glimmering with pride.

"Did something happen my lady?" I asked just as Trancy & Ciel pulled their butlers away to talk privately as well.

"I have some good news Sophie." she told me, sounding excited. "I have just made a peace agreement with both of the boys." she said smiling. I knew it was a good deed, peace is much better than bitter loathing, but the idea that my young master entered an agreement with the contractors of demons, thus binding me to contract as well gave me Goosebumps.

"That's wonderful!" I said. Trying to sound cheerful but it came out horrifically fake. Evelyn looked at me.

"What's wrong...I know they are demons but they can be good allies." she said. I held back how upset I was by this, reminding myself it wasn't the first time I associated with demons and that I could get through it.

"What kind of deal exactly did you make?" I asked her carefully. Worrying that they had somehow tricked her. Evelyn just shrugged.

"Simple alliance stuff." she said, "We didn't really go into detail yet just in case we don't even see each other again. But I made a deal with Ciel when we first started dancing, after talking about it we decided it was better to have friends than enemies and that if he stays out of my way I will stay out of his." I took a deep breath sighing at what that could mean.

"And for the Trancy boy?"

"We saw it only fit to make a treaty because we are engaged and we cannot afford to be trying to murder each other. he wanted me to get involved with his deal to Claude and help them with whatever their thing is, but warned it would anger Ciel, I couldn't risk losing Ciel because Sebastian seems like a more powerful demon and better ally than Claude so I agreed with him that we will both stay out of each other's way and in some cases perhaps aid one another." I smiled at her.

"Good job." I said, unable to hide my disappointment no matter how hard I tried. "Those treaties came out excellent."

"This means the three of you might need to work together." she said, "You can't kill each other." I nodded like a small child receiving orders. I caught the gaze of the two demons, both of them looking more than a little sad and upset. They looked as upset as I felt. The three masters led us all together, putting the six of us together to talk. The three of us entities exchanged uncomfortable looks before our masters began talking.

"So it's agreed then?" Ciel asked. "We are all official allies." Claude, Sebastian and I cringed at the word. The other two masters nodded in return.

"Is that clear Sebastian?" Ciel asked glimpsing Sebastian from the corner of his eye. Sebastian bowed deeply.

"As you wish my lord."

"That's the same for you Claude." Trancy said. Smirking. Claude bowed in turn.

"Of course your majesty." Trancy grinned.

"Sophie." Evelyn said, I curtsied, lifting my white dress gently from the ground.

"Yes, my lady."

"Then it's settled." Evelyn said, looking around. "And it seems this party is over." the rest of us looked around. My eyes went wide, what I saw was impossible. All of the remaining guests were frozen in place, like statues, still smiling, still laughing, even the music had stopped, and nothing moved, there was no sound. Sebastian tensed stepping up beside me.

"What witchcraft is this?" I asked him, looking at him and Claude. "One of your demon tricks?" I hissed. Sebastian looked at me disapprovingly.

"We have done nothing." he said disapprovingly. "I may be a demon but I keep my word." I looked away from him, knowing it was true. Trancy looked around in a panic.

"Claude, what's going on!" he asked. Tugging childishly on Claude's arm.

"Sophie?" Evelyn asked, her voice brimming with panic. I just shook my head unable to offer her an answer. Lord Phantomhive was the only child who seemed to remain calm, with both of his hands resting on his staff as he stood calmly.

"Sebastian, explain." he demanded, not in fear, but in precaution.

"I am not entirely sure." Sebastian replied calmly. "It's a special magic." suddenly there was a sound of footsteps and I saw a single figure weave his way through the crowd towards us. He saw smiling lazily, his posture calm, as he finally came to a stop before us. We servants stepped forward, ready to defend our young masters.

"Who are you?" Trancy demanded. "I didn't invite you here."

"Lord, Livingston." Evelyn said sounding surprised. I turned to look at her surprised.

"Ah, young lady Ashden." he said with a bow. "How lovely to see you again."

9


	4. Her maid: In Trouble

Chapter 4

Her Maid: In Trouble

_Ok this chapter was hard to write and took forever. It is very long but I don't really like how it came out. To me I feel like writing wise it is lacking but hey every story has it's dull parts. I hope you like it._

"You know this young man?" I asked, keeping my attention to Mr. 'Livingston'.

"There is no guest by that name." Claude said, glaring at the man suspiciously.

"He is clearly the cause of this." Sebastian said waving around to the frozen guests.

"Of course I am!" He called out greatly with a laugh, acting as if it was all a show. "This is my grand masterpiece."

"Sophie, how is he able to do this?" Evelyn asked, feeling upstaged by Ciel, she, regained her stature, sounding as serious and calm as she could. I paused for a moment before replying.

"He's a demon." Ciel stiffened.

"How is this possible?" he asked Sebastian, his tone determined, commanding answers from Sebastian.

"He is a common demon," the butler replied. "In the demon world he is only a C class demon named mischief."

"However in the human realm I believe he is known as Loki, or Hermes. In 1954 the bard of Avon, William Shakespeare based a character Puck from a midsummer night's dream on him." the three masters nodded, now having a background image of the demon before us.

"But how did he get past us?" Trancy asked still sounding like a frightened child.

"The three of us were shocked and overwhelmed by each other's presence that we didn't notice a fourth." I replied finally piecing it together myself. "He has always been a master at hiding."

"How did he freeze the others?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Mischief holds power over humani." Sebastian replied. "It's why people do things that are out of character for him, he is acting through them...though I do not understand how he was able to freeze so many of them..." he added wonderingly.

"Yes, yes I have a very...very interesting history." he said with a smile, "But this." he waved his arms to the room. "This is probably my most impressive feat." the six of us remained tense.

"Release these people and we shall let you go." the man just threw his head back in a burst of laughter.

"Let them go? Please, humans are of little sacrifice for my goal."

"And what exactly is your goal?" Claude asked. "Why are you here?" Mischief looked at us his crooked smile turning serious.

"I'm here, for him." he said, pointing at Ciel, whose one uncovered eye widened with shock. Sebastian stepped between mischief and his master.

"You are not taking my young master." Sebastian said defiantly, glaring at the demon with a look to kill.

"I'm afraid it's a nonnegotiable." he replied seriously. I stepped forward, ready to grab my katana blades.

"Let these people go, they are innocents, and you have no business with the phantom hive boy."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." he said, lazily. Stepping forward to get in my face. "And since when do you defend the contractors of a demon's?" he asked, questioning my alliances, my honor.

"I don't really see why you would care." Evelyn told the demon, drawing his attention from me. "Really you're going to be dead soon unless you release these people and leave Ciel alone." he smiled at Evelyn as if amused by her actions.

"Humans are such funny creatures." he said changing topics and taking a step towards Evelyn. "They act so brave, so strong, forgetting how powerless, and weak they really are." he said. I stepped in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Oh please." he said casually. "An angel has no power over me." I heard Evelyn cry out as her body twisted, her bending at awkward angles.

"Release her!" I demanded, not daring to touch him while she was so tenderly under his power. He just smiled, enlightened by my plea.

"Sophie!" Evelyn cried out, her desperate voice triggering something old inside me I hadn't felt in ages. Real anger. I stepped closer to Mischief, my eyes blazing and when I spoke my voice deadly.

"Mischief-" I began darkly. Fading into the ancient language of spirits as I threatened him. He went pale for a moment. Stepping away, Evelyn stood up straight, able to use her own free will. Claude stepped forward, wiping out golden silverware, ready to cast the filth from his manor.

"Get out." I hissed at the demon, urging him to release the other humans as well but he refused to do so without Coil's life. I gripped my daggers behind my back, ready to fight should the need arise. Evelyn spoke drawing his attention to her and as soon as his back was turned I lunged at him, swiping my katana at him. He leapt out of the way, smiling down smugly at me. Claude jumped over me at him, throwing butter knives like daggers, Sebastian doing the same from the side of the room as he ran. But the demon just avoided all of them, and when I finally struck him he vanished into thin air, nothing more than an illusion.

"What!" Ciel hissed. I turned around to see the real demon appear behind Ciel , his hands twisted into claws with long yellow nails reaching for him. I lunged forward slashing at him with my weapons, leaving a deep bloody gash across his left shoulder. He staggered away, putting a hand to his shoulder only to have blood seep through.

"The twisted blade." he observed looking at me. "Why would you have daggers capable of killing both angels and demons?" he asked.

"I've taken it upon myself to wield a power that few can." I replied flatly as I charged him.

"Oh really? Or is it something else." I glared at him as I jumped at him; time seemed to freeze as he gave me a knowing smirk. He pushed me away, throwing me to the ground in my moment's hesitation, but Sebastian came up behind him, knives to his throat Mischief cried out. "Kill me, and they all die!" Sebastian brought the knife down but I was too fast, blocking his blade with my own and pushing them apart.

"What was that for!?" Sebastian asked me angrily. I turned to him.

"There are at least a dozen people left and I will not have them murdered do to recklessness." I demanded placing the human life above my own. Sebastian groaned in frustration, turning back to the demon. I returned my attention to the demon, ready to fight once more. Mischief smirked, turning his scarlet eyes to me.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. When will you learn?" he asked. Don't you see that it's them, or you!" he ended with a yell. Approaching me with incredible speed, demon fire swirling in his hands. I stumbled back lifting my blades in defense. He pulled away barely scratched by my katana. Crimson and purple blood dripped from his arms and I stood aside, waiting. The tips of my white hair singed and smoking, though the hair itself seemed to have hardened into solid silver. Mischief shook off the excess blood, turning back to me.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He said, seeming rather impressed. "However." he turned back to me smirking, everyone turned to me waiting. I took a deep breath, bracing myself as I pulled back my hair, revealing it did more than just singe it. The side of my neck up and around my ear were burned brown and black from his hellfire. It looked like a disease, and it burned and stung, but I kept my face impassive. I could never allow a demon to upstage me.

"Lucky shot." I said simply. Letting my silver hair fall and cover the burn.

"Let's see what it's called when I do it again." Mischief suggested, rushing towards me in a flash. I leapt out of the way, reappearing 5 feet behind him. Time slowed and space changed as I crossed my blades. We soon found ourselves alone on the bank of a running river under the bright summer sun, a gentle breeze blowing the lush grass gently and the trees almost seemed to whisper in the wind. The demon turned to me, well aware by now what was happening.

"Kill me and they will die." he repeated his warning, his eyes conveying his threat.

"Purification takes you to a different realm." I told him simply. "You have no power over anything from here. You will either surrender your evilness and survive, or be obliterated in my world." I told him simply. "This is my heaven, where I make the rules." Mischief ground his teeth together and I crossed my swords again, beginning my incantation.

"Kami no na no," I began. Mischief let out a shriek, running towards me, his hand shifting into a claw, his entire hand burning with hellfire.

"shita ni washi wa." I continued unfazed by his rebellion.

"DIE ANGEL!" he screamed, only inches from me now. I focused all my energy into my prayer and finished.

"anata o jōka." I looked up at Mischief, my eyes glowing silver. He let out a horrible shriek, a cry I learned could only be made by demons, as he was consumed by white fire, he thrashed about. His skin burning away. I stepped back, watching his body shrivel as he crumpled to the ground, dissolving into nothing more than a pile of dust to be blown away in the wind. The riverside scene winked out of existence. And I found myself once again standing in the ballroom, surrounded by Sebastian, Claude and our three young masters. Evelyn looked around curiously and I could see the questions buzzing through her mind. Sebastian and Claude looked at me uneasily, both of them pushing up their glasses to glare at me.

"What happened?" Ciel finally asked. He had been unable to see what had happened in my heaven.

"It appears that Sophie has purified the demon mischief." Sebastian said coldly. Turning to Ciel but still glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

"How?" Evelyn blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I used an incantation of mine. I said recalling my words. _'__Kami no na no shita ni watashi wa anata o jōka_'" I told her. Both of the demons tensed.

"Don't say it." Claude hissed at me.

"I am not going to purify you." I shot at him. "No matter how much I would like to." I added under my breath.

"What does it mean?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"'In the name of God, I purify you.'" I answered simply with a smile. Evelyn stared up at me amazed.

"Be assured it's nothing truly remarkable." Claude but in, telling the boys. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"An angel simply creates the mere illusion of a different place; she then uses a spell to destroy who they wish. Really it's nothing more than trickery and witchcraft."

"I resent that!" I said defensively. "It's not a 'mere illusion' I take the soul to my heaven and then I use a _prayer _on the demon that either rids it of evil or sends it to hell!" I said angrily. "It's not a trick, and it's not witchcraft." I said crossing my arms.

"Or in this case incinerates the soul completely." Sebastian said, kicking the remaining dust with his foot.

"His soul was gone, he's a demon." I said. "It incinerated him because there was no hope he would be good again." Sebastian rolled his eyes, drawing an end to our bickering as the guests awoke, their speed picked up slowly until they returned to normal. Dancing, eating, it was as if nothing had gone wrong.

The ball did not last much longer. as midnight approached guests went home vi-count druitt being one of the last to leave, left Ciel with Trancy, Evelyn and I. Evelyn grew impatient waiting for our carriage, it was late and if we didn't leave soon, we would be forced to spend the night in this dreadful demon filled manor. While waiting Sebastian, Claude and I snuck away to an unused room in the mansion, knowing if we didn't settle this something bad was going to happen. A fire raged in a fireplace beside the long dinner table at which Sebastian and Claude sat. I remained standing, merely observing.

"It's agreed then." Sebastian said "We have a deal?" he finished after what felt like an eternity of compromising.

"What's wrong Sebastian? Don't trust your master's word?" Claude asked as he pulled two white roses from the vase in front of him.

"I simply would like to make sure you are bound to yours." Sebastian replied with a smile causing Claude to glare at him. They both looked up at me.

"What of you Sophie? Would you like to enter our contract?" I rolled my eyes and sneered at them.

"What use do I have for a demon helper?" I asked. Sebastian shrugged turning back to Claude.

"We will rip her apart later." they commented.

"So you and young Phantomhive will serve as target for my young lord Trancy who wishes to avenge his brother." Claude said.

"And you and Trancy will help us find Angela." Sebastian finished both of them ready to make their blood oath. I grimaced at the name and sat down at the table, both boys looked at me expectantly.

"Pass me the rose." I muttered. Claude just smiled, tossing me a third white rose. At once the three of us cut our wrists. The demons blood poured, red and purple covering the rose completely in a crimson shade while my blood soaked it in a silver lair. Instinctively we tossed the roses around sprinkling a little of each other's blood onto each rose. When we finished my silver/white rose was covered in red freckles, and the demons' red roses flecked in silver. Claude and Sebastian smiled at me smugly.

"Congratulations Sophie, you've just made a deal with a demon." they said at the same time. I crossed my arms over my chest, sighing in frustration and rolling my eyes childishly. At once the three of us heard the doorbell ring and we rushed to answer it, pinning the roses to our suites or dress as we went. Evelyn and Trancy had already answered the door and standing in it was a young boy dressed in a thick ragged winter's coat. His hair was disheveled and dirty and he was shaking terribly from the snow that covered him.

"L-Lady Ashden?" The boy stuttered, his teeth chattering.

"Oh, you poor thing." I muttered, placing my hand behind his back and leading him to the fireplace, "Let's get you warmed up." and I shut the door behind us.

"Oi, this is my manor." Trancy said a little upset that I was undermining his authority. Evelyn rushed up to him, gently pushing him away from the scene to a corner where she lectured Trancy on his hospitality before the two returned to the hearth with us, muttering and shoving each other as they went like children.

"Lady Ashden?" the boy asked again.

"Yes?" Evelyn answered sweetly. And I couldn't tell if she was acting this way to spite Trancy or to keep up show.

"I bring you news of your carriage." I could see Evelyn's heart sink as she stared at the young man. "It seems that it crashed on its way to get you." the driver is unharmed in the neighboring town; he wished me to tell you that he is staying in a motel for the night and asks for your forgiveness." Evelyn nodded, her skin drained of color and she was as pale as I.

"Thank you for coming to tell Me." she said quietly. Both of us were already trying to think of an alternative way home. I ruled out simply flying back, with the storm the way it is even the skies weren't safe. Everyone was silent for a moment, as the boy eagerly soaked up the heat from the fire; he could easily have frozen to death and was not looking forward to going back out in the cold.

"Oi, what's the problem?" Trancy said rudely. "You got something to say, say it or get out."

"Alois!" I scolded with a mother's tone.

"Excuse us." Evelyn said grabbing Alois by the arm and dragging him reluctantly into the hallway. I could hear them arguing, their voices muffled by the wall but clearly neither of them were happy. The rest of us stayed silent, listening to the bits of their conversation.

Poor boy, out of my manor, harmless, thief, overnight, evil angel, pesky demon, deal.

A moment later the two walked back into the room making their way over to us. Trancy gave the man a big smile and Evelyn spoke sickly sweet. Trancy told the boy he could stay as long as he liked but both of them seemed rigid as if everything was against their will. I had no idea what had just happened but I could tell we were going to regret it later. I heard Claude and Sebastian whispering to each other.

"Looks like IT are going to have to spend the night with you Claude." Sebastian said with a smile holding back a laugh. Claude glared at him. Just then, one of Ciel esteemed servants rushed through the door. His blonde hair and straw hat bouncing excitedly with each step.

"Lord Ciel your carriage is ready!" he announced proudly, completely ignorant of the circumstances. Evelyn turned to Ciel quickly. Rushing up to him with a large fake smile.

"Oh Ciel ." she started sweetly, "Would you be kind enough to give me and Sophie a ride home?" Ciel sighed.

"And why would I even consider giving you a ride home?" he asked, giving her a moment to convince him.

"Well," Evelyn started, as if seeing a good side. "If you leave me here to spend the night with Trancy, I suppose that would give us time to plot." she said flashing her pearly teeth in a triumphant smile as he sighed. "Besides we made a deal that we would help each other and I think that applies now." Young Lord Phantomhive gave her a look identical to the glare I received from Sebastian. Both looks were greeted with a smug smile.

"I cannot just leave you stranded madam." Ciel said reluctantly. Evelyn clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Thank you Lord Ciel ." she said happily. Reminding him of Lizzy when she got her way. Sebastian walked past me scowling. But I stared at him patiently, smiling triumphantly.

"This way madam." he muttered under his breath.

"Thank you sir." I said suppressing a laugh. We all boarded the small carriage outside, and after a little conversation Evelyn managed to convince Ciel to let the messenger boy ride too. The messenger boy and all of the servants aside from Sebastian and myself, were riding in front, covered in blankets as they drove the carriage through the snow. The entire ride was silent even after we dropped the boy off in the town. Upon passing Phantomhive manor which was only a few miles from Lady Evelyn's we stopped to drop off the human servants, deciding it was safer for everyone in the conditions if the only servants were an angel and a demon that could fare in the weather. Sebastian whipped the reins and we began moving until the carriage jumped, leaning to the side the three of us in back slid into each other. It jolted to a stop leaning 1/2 in the air and through the curtain I could see Sebastian holding the cart to buy us time to escape. I grabbed the children and pulled them close as I leapt from the cart. The three of us walking away with barely a scratch. Sebastian dropped the cart when we were out. It landed with a thud and he sighed.

"The wheel has shattered." he observed. "It can barely stand let alone ride." he turned back to us. "What would you have me do my lord?" Ciel shivered but pulled away from me, trying to appear strong on his own. He clenched his teeth to stop them from chattering.

"I-It's too cold for this Sebastian...we-we...it seems these two will have to spend the night."


	5. Her Maid: A Visitor

Chapter 5

Her Maid: A Visitor

_Hey everyone I'm very sorry for the update, it's just I know the beginning and everything before this has come out so jumbled and weird and confusing I found it hard to keep writing just cause I was afraid of how it was coming out. I really hope you guys like it, and I want to make a small point. Evelyn only really has a neutral alliance with the boys, she stays out of their way they leave her alone, no initial attacking each other, and they go their separate ways. That's what the treaty is supposed to be. But it's not official, who knows what the 6 have planned *innocent look* I hope you enjoy please review and tell me what ya think. I know it's not the best but I'm trying here, I'm sorry._

We quickly made our way inside the manor, the two humans shivering from the cold. I pulled Evelyn into a hug as Sebastian shut the door, reminding myself Evelyn was still a child I did my best to warm and comfort her, knowing the recent ordeals had her a bit shaken. Sebastian merely stepped past Ciel, taking his hat and coat before offering to fetch warm tea, which both Ciel and Evelyn graciously accepted. Inside the manor was warm despite the freezing storm and it only took a few minutes for things to settle down. Evelyn looked around, noting the decor and expensive looking furniture noticing it was much more extravagant than her own. We rested for a while in silence, the young master sipping tea while Sebastian and I watched over them.

"We keep the guest rooms upstairs." Ciel said politely as he and Sebastian led the two of us upstairs, the other servants from the ball peeking down the hallway after us, almost amazed by the company.

"Good evening." I said as we approached a red headed girl with bonnet and a pair of funny looking glasses. She squeaked out a response before opening the door behind her.

"This is your room Miss." she said motioning with shaking hands to Evelyn, her cheeks bright red as she glanced up at Sebastian who seemed to tower above her.

"Thank you Meirin." Sebastian told her with a smile.

"Naww~" Meirin fumbled.

"Perhaps you could find our guests something to wear for their stay." He suggested, the girl nodded before she stumbled away, face red and her steps unsteady. Sebastian held the door for us, revealing a beautiful white room decorated with beige designs that elaborately intertwined to cover the walls. "Please feel free to explore our manor, our servants would be more than happy to give you a tour." Sebastian said, gesturing to two blonde haired boys with goofy grins one was older and was smoking a cigarette, while the younger had a farmer's hat hanging from his neck. Meirin ran up between them, her arms overflowing with pajamas that dropped and trailed the way she'd come. Sebastian rested his head in his hand and sighed. "Meirin, you seem to have dropped some." Meirin jumped, startled and embarrassed before turning and picking up the clothes as fast as she could, bowing deeply as she held them out to me.

"My sincerest apologies ma'am." she said, seeming to stumble on her words. She bowed to Evelyn before turning away and retreating to the side of the two blonde haired boys.

"Well since you are all here I might as well introduce everyone now." Sebastian said, stepping over to the servants' side. "This is Bard, he is our chef. His cooking style is unique and unrivaled." Bard scratched his head and grinned.

"Nice to meet ya."

"This is our gardener Finnian, his skills are unlike any others." He gestured to the younger boy with the straw hat.

"Gosh, Sebastian." he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Hello there."

"And it seems you have already met Meirin, our maid with unquestionable loyalty." he waved his hand to the girl with large glasses.

"Gaw." she stuttered. "Hi."

"These are our guests Sophie and lady Evelyn." Sebastian said, introducing us to the servants. "Please help make their stay as comfortable as possible." the three saluted Sebastian.

"Aye, aye sir!" they cheered at once.

_They are quite a cheerful bunch to be working with a demon. _I thought with a giggle. _It must drive Sebastian crazy to keep up his polite charade for them. _I realized.

"I shall leave you two to rest, if you require anything my servants will attend you." he said with a bow, casting a quick glance my way before retreating with the others, leaving Evelyn and myself in the large room. She yawned as she sat down on the bed.

"It's been a long night." Evelyn said with a sigh.

"Aye, it has indeed been...eventful." I told her searching for a proper word. And upon glancing out the window I realized it was about to get even longer. "Why don't we get you ready for bed?" I asked, with a clap of my hands, picking up a pair of loose pajamas that would fit her, they were silk and I helped her change quickly. "There, now you can get some rest...I am sure you will need it for tomorrow." Evelyn nodded as she yawned, lying down and closing her eyes as I shut the door silently as to not wake her, before I silently made my way outside into the storm.

"Finally, what took you so long?" a voice asked me, and I turned to see an almost mirror image of myself, a mirror that twisted and darkened your very design, for standing before me was my demon twin, Yin.

"I had to put Evelyn to bed." I replied shortly, getting the usual strange feeling my sister gave me. I wanted to relax around her since she was my sister, but at the same time she was a demon, making me feel uncomfortable. Yin snorted.

"So that's what happens, you angels spend all your time tucking brats in?" she asked sarcastically retrieving only a glare from me. "Alright, alright." she snickered. "Jeez relax a little will ya." I didn't respond and she sighed. "You're never any fun."

"Did you just come here to joke around?" I asked, still trying to piece together a reason for her random appearance. She shook her head.

"No, not completely." she said still leaning against the wall of the manor. "See Sebastian owes me a favor, and when I heard Mischief was destroyed I decided to come investigate. I might have known it was you." I nodded.

"I did indeed destroy Mischief, he interfered, I had no choice." Yin nodded.

"Yea, yea whatever, he won't be missed." she said simply, before giving me one of her wicked grins, flashing her pointed fangs. "Though that does leave his territory up for grabs in hell." she said excited. "Small as it was it is still better to take while the taking is good." I rolled my eyes, I didn't really care what demons held power in hell as long as they stayed there, my sister being the exception.

"If Mischief was unimportant why did you come to investigate his death?" I asked, growing suspicious.

"Oh haven't you heard?" she teased, drawing my curiosity. "Mischief had a master." I looked up at her, staring at her quizzingly.

"What do you mean a master?" I asked. Taking a step closer.

"I mean someone who let him out of hell." Yin whispered, as if not wanting the snow to overhear. "Word in the underworld is that something has happened in heaven, something big." I tensed, my entire body stiffening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking Yin in her black eyes.

"You're a lousy liar." Yin said, shaking her head. "Besides even if that was a half decent lie, you're still here. High angels don't just become guardians, not unless it's important. So why don't you tell me what's going on." she smiled again, her eyes sharpening until it was like she was seeing through me. I looked up at her, relaxing my body.

"No." I said simply. "I can't tell news to a demon."

"But it's me, your dear sister." she said in a mock sweet tone as she pouted.

"But a demon." I said, unable to hide my disappointment. She shrugged as if she didn't hear me.

"Whatever, I know what it is anyway." she said with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"You do?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise. "Yea it's pretty big news in all the realms." she said, turning again to examine me. "Word in hell is someone is falling...it wouldn't happen to be you now, would it?"


	6. Her Maid: At A Sleepover

Chapter 6

Her maid: At A Sleepover

_Hey guys! i finally figured out what to do with this fic and i got really excited and wrote up another chapter! and i can assure you that there is a lot more to come! hopefully soon. please read and review and i hope you enjoy :) thanks for reading_

"I will never fall, of that I assure you." I told Yin. "I am sorry to disappoint." Yin shrugged.

"Whatever, besides I HATE fallen angels." she said rolling her eyes.

"You're fighting with Lucifer again aren't you?" I asked, unable to hide my amusement.

"YES!" she declared angrily. "Oh my gosh, is he aggravating!"

"Yea I know." I said shaking my head. "I was there when he fell."

"Yea well, I'm sure you never ended up fighting with lava lamps!" she said crossing her arms.

"Lava lamps?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"Don't ask." Yin said seriously. I chuckled receiving a death glare that gave way to her laughter. "However one did _'happen' _to go flying across the room and smash against his head...I have absolutely no idea how..." she lied, smirking. "Don't look at me like that I didn't." I shook my head and the two of us actually laughed.

"Well that is the strangest story I have heard in quite a while." I admitted. "Yet not unwelcome." she chuckled. Still leaning against the wall arms crossed. She nodded.

"No denying that." she sighed and we fell silent. "So sister, what exactly are you doing here? If I remember correctly our little crow friend lives here, you two wouldn't be connected or anything would you?"

"Not in the slightest." a voice said as the door opened and Sebastian stepped out into the snow with us, shutting the door quietly behind him. Yin raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Hey whatever you two are up to is your own business I am not against mixed relationships. Hell I wouldn't be here if it weren't for one."

"We are NOT in a relationship!" I scalded, both Sebastian and I cringing at the thought. Yin shrugged.

"If you say so...though Claude did mention a certain ballroom dance."

"I'll kill him." Sebastian said, his eyes turning red as he tightened the glove on his hand, a demonic aura flowing around him. I rested my head on my hand groaning.

"That's out of context" I told her, "It was to help our masters." she clapped her hands together.

"Oh I almost forgot, you two have little brat masters now." She said slightly mocking us.

"Actually my young lord is quite a soul and I look forward to devouring him." Sebastian said a wicked grin flickering on his lips. I looked at Yin expressionless.

"I will have you know Lady Evelyn is quite mature." I said defensive to my master.

"Yea whatever, I've made contracts before and kids are brats, worse than hell." she looked at Sebastian. "Good for you." she turned to me. "Don't care, and it still doesn't change the fact you are both lowly servants." she snickered.

"Actually" Sebastian started both of us speaking at the same time.

"I am simply one heavenly maid/ hell of a butler." both of us grinning, and while Sebastian's was menacing mine was kind. Yin sighed and shrugged rolling her eyes as if she was embarrassed to know us, before she turned back to Sebastian, her eyes widening as if she remembered something.

"You! Do you have it?" Sebastian smiled and cocked his head.

"I just need a little more time Yin, perhaps after this current contract."

"Well forget it, I got one from undertaker, that guy had melons scattered around it was kind of weird, instead get me~..." she trailed off in thought; I just stared at my sister and wondered what deal those two had made. Yin snapped her fingers when an idea hit her. "I want that crystal from your territory." Sebastian nodded and bowed to her.

"Alright it's a fair deal. It is yours." Yin smiled. They looked over at me, noticing my puzzled expression.

"A deal was made, territory, cats, melons it's a long story." Yin explained to me. I nodded completely confused.

"Of course..." _demons are weird. _I paused for a second looking up at my lady's bedroom and seeing a shadow shift. I stiffened reaching out with my feelings, before elbowing Sebastian who had also noticed the presence.

"Well I am afraid I must excuse myself." Sebastian said, turning to leave. I nodded.

"Yea me too, it was nice talking to you Yin." I said a little distracted as we all turned to leave. Yin nodded.

"Yea whatever." she smiled. "I have a crystal to retrieve."

(Evelyn's view)

My eyes snapped open as soon as Sophie shut the door; I sat up, looking around pondering my next move. I needed to know more. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and was about to find a servant to give me a tour when there was a knock on my door and lord Ciel Phantomhive himself creaked open the door.

"May I help you?" I asked he stepped into the room, shutting the door silently behind him. He didn't answer for a second; he seemed to be thinking of what he should say. "You know it's not very polite to enter a woman's room at night." I teased with a smile but was only greeted with a scowl.

"I'm not here for something like that you should stop acting so foolish." he scalded. I recoiled.

"It was just a joke." I muttered defensively, feeling silly and embarrassed.

"We cannot afford jokes." He told me, her face forever solid and impassive. I looked at him intently.

_He's not going to smile. _I realized. _That's so sad. _

"You're right." I said. "My apologies, now is there anything I can help you with?" Ciel nodded.

"I was hoping you could tell me more about your contract with the angel."

"Sophie." I said. "Her name is Sophie."

"Yes can you tell me about your contract with Sophie." he repeated. "Why did you make your contract?"

"I will tell you about my deal with Sophie if you tell me about your deal with Sebastian." I offered. "It's a fair deal, information for information...its equivalent exchange." Ciel nodded, sitting down in a chair across from me. "Alright." I said before beginning.

"It all started about 2 years ago. My parents were killed when robbers came to our house. I was only a child so they left me alive, instead they kidnapped me, holding me hostage either for ransom or for slave trade I'm not sure. They never got far enough for it to be important. Instead Scotland Yard found them, killed them and rescued me, leaving me the lady of the Ashden house...no one got anything, but I was robbed of my family. I felt lost, alone, I wanted to do something but there was nothing left to do. I was left a child heir engaged to Alois and to me that wasn't worth living for I wanted to see my family again so I decided I would."

"Suicide." Ciel stated. I nodded.

"However the night I was going to something happened. Sophie appeared to me and offered to help me. She told me I would never see my parents again if I took my own life and that it wasn't what they would have wanted. So I made a contract with her. Sophie didn't come for me, she wasn't supposed to save my life, and at least that wasn't her intention."

"Then what was?" Ciel asked, his face still expressionless.

"Sophie was sent to earth on a mission. An angel is falling and it's her job to bring it back." Ciel eye sharpened and he seemed to become even more curious.

"Do you mean Angela?" I looked up at him startled. His eye seemed to pierce through me.

"How do you know about Angela?" I asked surprised.

"It's nothing just continue." he said seriously.

"There's not much left to tell. Under contract Sophie pretends to be my maid and I am to help her locate and control her situation, in exchange she secures that I have a spot in heaven among with my parents so that when I die I can see them again." Ciel stared at me a moment in silence.

"I see..."

"So Ciel." I said. "I've been dying to know...what's behind that eye patch?" Ciel leaned back in his chair closing his eye. Before reaching up and pulling off the eye patch, opening his eye to reveal a purple pentagram that seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. I stared at it not sure whether I should be appalled or amazed.

"This is the symbol of my contract with Sebastian." he told me. "It sealed our agreement and is a reminder that he is my servant." I stared at it seeming more amazed than afraid. "What about you, do you have a symbol of your contract?" I paused for a moment nodding. He waited, expecting to see it. I sighed. Turning my back to him and pulling the blanket up around me. Muttering scared under my breath as I pulled off my shirt. Ciel jumped startled.

"W-What do you think you're doing!?" he started, freezing when it came into view. My back was covered with black markings; they started from a cross in the middle of my back and curved out towards the sides, creating an image of detailed feathered wings.

"It's supposed to be part of what they'll look like when I become an angel." I said, quickly putting my shirt on and turning back to him my face slightly flushed. "Now tell me more about your contract with Sebastian." Ciel nodded. Explaining to me that his parents too were murdered and he captured, though his story had no savior. Ciel was brutally tortured, his body defiled and mangled and that's when he called Sebastian. he created a contract so that Sebastian would help him avenge his parents, and get him the revenge he wanted, no deserved after what they had done to him and once the deal was complete Sebastian would eat his soul.

"Wow." I said when he finished. "I'm sorry-" I began, taken aback by his story.

"I don't want your pity." he shot back before I could finish. "It's all in the past, and it's made me strong." I looked up at him, her voice was unwavering and his eyes showed no weakness. "Pity is for the weak." I nodded surprised and looked up at him slightly admiring his courage. We sat in silence for a moment before he broke it.

"It seems our contracts are very similar." I cocked my head to him curiously.

"I thought they seemed different." I said. "I mean mine's is with an angel, yours a demon. I'm going to have an afterlife, you're not." he nodded in agreement.

"However we are both contracted for the defeat of Angela." I nodded.

"I guess that's true." I said letting the idea roll through my mind. He snickered.

"My contract centers around life, Sebastian will do any deed should I ask it of him and his goal is to grant my wishes and give me the life I ask."

"Yet I sacrifice my time in life to a chore of an angel so that I may live the afterlife I wish." I said both of us shaking our heads.

"It's completely opposite yet similar." we agreed.

"I guess there is nothing else to discuss." I said, he paused a moment and when he spoke his voice was low and menacing.

"Do not chase after Angela." he warned me. "I will be the one to kill her." I glanced at him puzzled before saying.

"It is my duty to destroy her." I told him, "and I will not stand by and let another do my job." he glared at me but I didn't move.

"Just remember that I will crush anything and any_one_ who gets in my way." he said we glared at each other neither backing down.

"It's late." I finally said, "You should go." he was just about to turn to leave then a voice rang out behind him.

"Yes you should." We both turned to see Sebastian and Sophie standing in the doorway, their expressions serious. Something black flew past the window and I noticed they were both a little tense.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel said a little startled.

"My young lord, you are supposed to be in bed." Sebastian said keeping his voice low sending chills down my spine.

"As are you my lady." Sophie added taking a step forward to my bedside.

"We were just talking." I said weakly defending ourselves. Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel back, gently leading him to the door before turning around and bowing to us.

"Goodnight ladies." he said shutting the door as they vanished down the hallway. Sophie turned to me and I lay down, pulling the blanket up to my chin.

"Alright thanks Sophie I am really tired now I am going to go to sleep." I said quickly and closed my eyes but could still feel her glare on me.

"Why was Ciel in here?" she asked me and I could tell she was struggling to keep her voice even.

"Like I said we were just talking." I said opening one eye to see her staring down at me, the presence was almost menacing. "What?" I asked. "Do you not approve?"

"What did you two talk about?" she asked me.

"We explained our contracts to each other." Sophie took a deep breath.

"You told him about Angela?" she asked, and I saw she was very displeased.

"Why...should I not have?" I asked quizzingly.

"Now our enemy knows about our goals." she said, "and the _less _our enemies know the better."

"But now we also know more about them." I said optimistically and she didn't respond for a moment and when she did finally look at me she was smiling brightly.

"Of course, you're right. Now it's time for you to get some rest." I nodded before looking at her.

"Sophie...where were you all this time."

"I had some, family matters to attend to." she said smiling.

"Family?" I asked, wondering what a family of angels would be like. She nodded.

"Yes, my sister." I looked up at her curiously.

"Tell me about your sister." I told her, like a small child asking for a story. She snickered, standing up and picking up the lantern.

"That my lady is a story for another time." she blew out the flame. "Rest well my lady; I am sure you'll have an exciting day ahead of you tomorrow."


	7. Her Maid: On Christmas

Chapter 7

Her Maid: On Christmas

hey everyone thanks so much for reading, after the next chapter or so updates will be a lot faster i promise! also thank you for reading your support means a lot to me :3 i'm sorry this chapter is kind of boring but it was the next step to what is happening so...yea...lol i promise things will get better and recently i've gotten really excited about the future of this story and wrote out about 3 of the future chapters this chapter and the next are gonna be bridging to that point and i hope you enjoy ^.^ this chapter was a little rushed so i am sorry but i hope you enjoy anyway :) please review, reviews mean the world to me :D

(Evelyn's view)

I awoke to Sophie gently calling my name.

"Merry Christmas." she told me with a smile.

"Christmas?" I asked in a daze. I blinked sitting up and looking around confused by my surroundings.

"Yes, today is Christmas day... and we are in the mansion of lord Ciel Phantomhive. Sophie informed me, seeing the puzzled look on my face. I nodded, yawning.

"Merry Christmas." I returned the greeting, as I stood up allowing her to help me get dressed.

"I just wish we weren't spending the holiest day of the year in a house with a demon." Sophie muttered to herself as she began tying ribbon around my dress and combing my hair. "But never the less we will make the most of It." she hummed quietly to herself as she worked and she seemed happier than usual, and I could almost feel a light emanating from her. Once she finished tying the back of my dress we headed out to the dining room where Sophie informed me breakfast was waiting. I smiled foolishly, feeling my stomach grumble. I had been so busy the night before I had neglected to eat anything from the party which I had intended to be my dinner. I sat down at the table opposite of Ciel .

"Good morning." Ciel greeted politely.

"Good morning." I replied. "Merry Christmas." I said almost automatically, receiving a slight glare from Sebastian which quickly faded as he turned to watch Sophie approach us with food.

"For today's breakfast," Sophie began, placing a plate of food in front of Ciel and me. "We have scrambled eggs, sausage, and strawberry crepe, made only from the freshest ingredients."

"And to drink we have earl grey tea, made from the freshest leaves and made slightly strong as the young master likes." Sebastian added, pouring us both a cup of steaming tea. Ciel and I ate quietly and Sebastian turned to the other servants who had gathered staring and drooling at the food as we ate, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't you all have morning chores to finish? There is grass to trim, floors to sweep and a dinner that needs preparing." he said looking at each of them in turn. "You are not showing our guests the full efficiency of the Phantomhive manor."

"We're so sorry Sebastian!" Mei-rin pleaded, bowing deeply slightly flustered.

"We'll get on it right away." Bard said.

"It won't take long!" Finny added each of them sounding panicked as they turned to rush from the room. Sophie reached out, lightly touching Finny on the shoulder and stopping all three of them.

"You can start by taking this to the kitchen for me." she said handing them the tray of leftover food. "It seems I made too much. Please be a dear and take care of it for Me." she said with a wink. Large smiles spread across their faces as they filled with excitement.

"Yes ma'am!" Finny cried out.

"No problem!" Bard added striking a pose.

"Thank ya~!" Meirin cried out and the three quickly vanished into the kitchen. Sophie raised a white gloved hand to her mouth and chuckled. Sebastian rested his head on his hand and sighed.

"You have only been here for one day and you are already spoiling them." he sighed again. "Whatever do I do with you?" Sophie smiled at him.

"It's Christmas, give them a break." she said with a bit of a laugh, seeming more chipper than usual.

"Ho, ho, ho." a small man in the corner laughed as he sipped his tea. Sebastian turned to him, bowing deeply.

"Tanaka-san. Would you be so kind as to supervise Finnian, Meirin and Bard? And perhaps afterward you would like to sit on the bench overlooking the garden while you have your afternoon tea?" Sebastian offered.

"Ho, ho, ho." was Tanaka's only reply before standing and walking away, vanishing into another room. Sebastian stood at Ciel 's side as he spoke, mirroring Sophie to me.

"Now then, down to business shall we? Perhaps we can discuss some terms of agreement?"

"There is nothing to discuss." Ciel said calmly, taking a sip of tea, both of the servants faces dropped.

"Indeed, we discussed everything that needed discussing last night." I added taking another polite bite of my eggs.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sophie pressed. "Perhaps this is the last time we'll see each other."

"We're sure." I stated silencing her. Ciel and I finished eating in silence which was interrupted when a door slammed open. The servants tensed and I saw Sebastian pick up silverware while Sophie placed her hand on her Katana.

"CIEL~! A voice cried out, Ciel eyes went wide as the door flew open and suddenly Elizabeth, the girl from the ball, burst into the room, both servants hiding their weapons before she could see. She tackled Ciel physically pushing him out of his chair and smothering him. "Oh Ciel ! I'm so happy to see you! Merry Christmas Ciel !" she cheered, hugging him tightly.

"Lady Elizabeth." Ciel choked out as he pulled from her grasp and climbed to his feet. "What are you doing here?" Elizabeth turned to him pouting.

"I wanted to see my fiancé on Christmas!" she exclaimed excitedly before turning and spotting me and Sophie.

"W-who is that?" she asked Ciel , falling quiet and I could see her worst fears in her eyes. I felt a pang in my heart, after seeing how much she clearly liked Ciel and her falter when she saw me made me fumble.

"Good morning." Sophie answered for me, bowing to Elizabeth deeply. "My name is Sophie Maleth, and this is my young master Lady Evelyn Ashden."

"Good morning Lady Elizabeth." I greeted.

"G-good morning." she said shyly, worried about why we were there. Ciel sighed.

"Lizzy these are my guests; their carriage broke down after Trancy's winter ball last night and asked if they could spend the night here to avoid the storm." Ciel explained. Elizabeth calmed down a bit, smiling brightly again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, her cheeks red from embarrassment as she spoke to me. She looked at me. "Oh I remember you!" she said. "You danced with Ciel to try and switch partners with sir. Trancy!" I nodded turning red.

"Yea...you remember that then..." I said feeling embarrassed. She laughed.

"How can I forget we got switched into the wrong pairs." she laughed again and while Ciel seemed to grimace I couldn't help but find Elizabeth's laughter infectious and began to laugh myself.

"Yes I suppose it was rather funny." I said. My laughter ceasing once I saw Sophie and Sebastian's grim looks.

"Rather humiliating." Sebastian mumbled.

"Dishonoring." Sophie whispered. But Elizabeth didn't seem to notice them, her laughter falling to a little giggle.

"You're alright." she said, running up to my side and grabbing my arm. "I can tell we are going to be best friends!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened and Ciel stared though it seemed like it was something he would expect from Elizabeth.

"Friends?" I repeated.

"Friends!" she yelled, hugging me.

_Oh God in heaven help me. _I thought to myself.

"Of course I said, we'll be...great friends." I said putting forth my best effort to sound excited. She nodded stepping away before turning to Ciel .

"Oh Ciel, I noticed you don't have any Christmas decorations up!" she scalded him. Ciel fumbled for a moment trying to make up an excuse but Elizabeth continued. "I could set everything up for you!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together excitedly. "Oh please Ciel !" she begged him. "Please, please, please!" Ciel groaned.

"Of course Lizzy." he finally said.

"YAY!" she exclaimed, turning and running to the door. I chuckled a little before seeing Sophie smiling.

"Sophie why don't you go help her." I offered, she looked at me surprised but Elizabeth yelled in excitement, grabbing Sophie by the arm and pulling her out the door into the foyer. Ciel groaned.

"Lizzy is bad enough when she decorates alone." he sighed. "And now you've given her an angel to help with Christmas decorations...my manor will be in ruins." he said before straightening up. I smiled.

"Indeed," I agreed, hearing loud and furious decorating from the next room, complementary to Lizzy screaming.

"Over here! No put it over there! PINK! SPARKLES!"

"Honestly I am not sure who I pity more at the moment." Sebastian said shaking his head. "The girl or the angel?" We waited a moment before risking ourselves and stepping out into the foyer, our mouths dropped as we saw it, it was pink and sparkling, stuffed animals hung from the ceiling and Christmas lights coiled down the stair railings. I snickered as Ciel looked around horrified.

"Ciel ! Isn't it cute!" she exclaimed. Sophie walked up to me wearing a pink bonnet. Sebastian snickered, his eyes shining with laughter as he looked at it. "Oh and I have one for you too!" Elizabeth cried out happily, putting Sebastian in a pink bonnet, smiling and hopping around excitedly. Sebastian bowed deeply.

"Thank you my lady." he told her. She smiled.

"Lizzy this is-" Ciel started angrily.

"Adorable!" I said through clenched teeth as I elbowed him. Elizabeth smiled brightly.

"Oh Ciel ." she said growing shy as she picked up a box wrapped in blue with pink ribbon. Ciel 's eyes widened

"Lizzy you didn't have to get me anything." he said simply. He frowned.

"Of course I did you're my fiancé!" she exclaimed happily. I found my thoughts wandering.

_I did give Trancy that pocket watch. _I realized with a frown _but he didn't give me anything...jerk. _I thought bitterly.

"Come on Ciel!" Lizzy called out excitedly. "Open it! Open it!" Ciel obeyed, pulling away the ribbon and lid to reveal a beautifully crafted dagger. The blade was a brilliant white and the hilt was embroidered with sapphires that matched Ciel 's ring. Ciel was shocked, even for him it was actually a pretty good gift.

"Th-thank you Lizzy." he said looking up at her and I could tell he didn't have anything in return. He opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by Sebastian.

"Shall I go retrieve my lady's gift?" he asked.

"Her... gift?" Ciel muttered so Lizzy couldn't hear but nodded. Sebastian vanished down the hallway.

"I have something for you all too!" Lizzy said excitedly turning to the servants putting white bonnets on them. "Aw you all look so cute!" she cried out, doing a little dance in excitement. As she examined Finnian, Meirin, Tanaka, and Bard, who seemed to be a little embarrassed

"Ho, ho, ho." Except for Tanaka who just kept sipping his tea and laughing. _Ah old age, if my senior years are as peaceful as that I would be pretty happy. _I thought with a chuckle.

"Lady Evelyn." Sophie asked me. "Shall I ask Lady Elizabeth if she can spare some time and give us a ride home in her carriage?" I looked up at her.

"That's a good idea." I told her.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked hearing Sophie.

"You see my lady." Sophie began. "As Ciel pointed out earlier our carriage has broken down and we seem to be stranded here. We would be forever grateful if you could give spare your time and let us ride home in your carriage." Elizabeth smiled kindly.

"Of course." she said, "All you had to do was ask, we're best friends remember!?" she said enthusiastically. "Besides its Christmas I can't leave you guys stranded." Sophie bowed deeply to her.

"Thank you my lady." That's when Sebastian reappeared carrying a beautiful new pink dress for Elizabeth. Ciel stared at it confused but Elizabeth jumped around in excitement.

"Oh Ciel!" she yelled. "It's beautiful!" she hugged Ciel, squeezing him so hard his face turned red. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ciel smiled weakly.

"Of course." he said, seeming very uncomfortable, as if he wasn't sure how to act around her. Though I suppose I would rather have a silent fiancé rather than loud obnoxious one such as Trancy.

Elizabeth stayed for a little while, all of us drinking tea and chatting politely until noon, when she finally decided to leave. I was relieved to finally be home, I had never been so excited to see _my _house and _my _foyer and _my _room. I spent the rest of the day in well-earned relaxation before finally going to bed.

(Sophie's view)

Evelyn wasted the day away, though I'll admit it was nice to be able to do that once again, yesterday had been insane, filled with more action than usual. After I tucked Evelyn into bed I went down to the foyer to rest a bit myself, enjoying Christmas as much as I could, and that's when there was a knock on the door.

_Who would be here this late? _I wondered. _It's 9:30pm? _I opened the door; the snow had stopped leaving a still and calm blanket of snow over everything.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking around to see a man dressed in red. His long red hair flowed down past his hips and he was wearing women's red glasses. He smiled at me, pushing his glasses up.

"Sophie!" he cried out excitedly. I stared at him almost shocked...almost.

"Grell?" I asked confused. He smiled at me.

"My am I glad to see you." he said walking past me and sitting down on the couch.

"Grell," I said looking around. "What are you doing here?" Grell smiled sheepishly.

"Well." he said drawing it out. "Ya see I need some help, I seem to have misplaced a life scroll and I simply cannot get it back without your help!" he whined. I stared at him astounded by the lazy reaper.

"Grell...I'd be happy to help." I told him with a sigh. "Where did you last have it?" he smiled sheepishly.

"You see Yang, that's part of the problem." he said. "I had it when I made a delivery to hell...I didn't have it upon my return." I rested my head on my hand and sighed.

"Grell if you lost it in hell why would you come to me? Why not to Sebastian or Claude, I'm sure Will or one of the other shinigami would help you. a demon is much better fit to search through hell...I could contact my sister, I'm sure I can convince her to help you...her help may come with a price but she doesn't break her contracts."

"Well," He began, using his fingers to keep track. "Ya see my dear Bassy wouldn't help me, Claude would try to kill me I was never close to him like I am my Sebastian." he fell into a fantasy that I really didn't want to know about.

"Grell please pay attention." he nodded and continued.

"And quite frankly Yin scares Me." he admitted shyly. "Besides it is Christmas! You have the light with you today, you'll be able to cross the barriers and get in and out!" he said referencing the angelic light that highlighted all future and current angels on Christmas, heightening our power midnight to midnight. I nodded.

"Alright Grell." I said rising to my feet and heading to the door. "Let's get going. The light will end at midnight I need to be back here with that scroll by then."

"Um, Sophie." he said shyly. "There's just one more thing?"

"What is it?" I asked eager to have this ordeal over with.

"About the life scroll." he twiddled his thumbs for a moment. "It's Evelyn's."


	8. Her Maid: Going Through Hell

Chapter 8

Her Maid: Going Through Hell

_Hey guys sorry it took so long, I have future chapters ready but I am not there yet lol I am going back to school soon so I am trying to get back on track with all of my stories I doubt I am going to make it sorry._

"Grell." I began my fists shaking at my sides, my voice low and deadly. "You _lost _Evelyn's life scroll?" I asked. He squirmed, very uncomfortable.

"Yes." he answered his voice going high. I turned on him, anger building within me, making it hard to control myself.

"And it's now somewhere in hell?" he nodded. "Where any one of my _many _demon enemies could find and edit it?" he gulped, nodding again. My hands wrapped around my Katana and I wasn't sure if I was going to lash out at him or now.

"Look there is really no point in getting upset." he told me plainly. "The only thing to do now is go to hell and get the scroll back." I glared at him.

"You're right." I said relaxing. "We should get going, time is precious."

Grell and I made our way through the reaper realm where he avoided Will, a stuffy by the rules shinigami who never had much time on his schedule for any mishaps or margin for error. We crossed through the realms through portals Grell cut open with his death scythes, two pairs of kindergarten scissors. Upon stepping into hell I felt somewhat a fog descended over me, blown away and lightened with my aura as I moved around. My aura, extra bright from the angelic light, seemed to send up a signal, lifting the air around me though I could still feel it, dense and hot as if I could physically cut it with my katana. I turned back waiting for Grell to step inside.

"Well Grell." I said, "What are you waiting for?" I asked. Grell smiled vaguely and I glared at him.

"You see I simply can't do anything with these!" he said, snapping the little scissors around. "And quite frankly," he said his voice dropping. "Hell scares me." he took a step back letting the portal slowly begin to close.

"Grell Sutcliff!" I demanded. "Get down here!" I yelled after him. He bent down to what little was left of the portal.

"Oh and one more thing Sophie, once you're done just come back to this point and use your angelic light to open It." he said completely ignoring me. The portal shut, leaving little more than a line of dim power floating in the air.

"I swear." I muttered to myself as I turned to face the vast monstrosity of hell. "When I get out of here that reaper is going to be dead meat." I looked around the dense air coated everything and yet despite the heat, no wind blew, making everything hand in still dead air. "Gosh I hate this place." I said covering my mouth with my sleeve trying not to breath in the foul air. I began walking, I had no clue where I was going but I was sure something was going to pop up. The ground was rough and rocky and I realized I was on what seemed to be a mountain, no the edge of a valley. I neared the edge looking down into what appeared to be a never ending abyss, falling so far that I couldn't see the bottom.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a high crackly voice asked. I turned to the tip of the mountain beside me, seeing a small bat-like demon peeking out at me from behind a rock. Its body was pale but its wings were a dark brown and black, making it look sick and disintegrated. "Well if it isn't an angel." he cried out, more demons appearing around me. I stepped away from the edge as demons began climbing up towards me, shouting and hissing at me.

"Yang no less." one of them called out. I smiled bitterly at the creatures as they appeared in greater numbers, minor demons crawling across the red rock around me.

"Merry Christmas." I said smugly to them, watching them hiss and growl at me, many of their cat-like ears pressing down against their sculls.

"What is a witch like you doing here?" one of them asked, and I found myself somewhat offended by his wording.

"I'm here on business." I said firmly, my entire body tensing as I wrapped my hands around my knives.

"What kind of business?" a larger demon asked its voice raspy and choppy.

"The classified kind." I informed them, growing agitated as I shifted my weight.

"Oh~ sounds important." one of them mused, causing the others to laugh, their laughter filled the air like a pack of hyenas, some of their laughs so ugly you would hear it in a nightmare.

"It would be a shame if you didn't get it done." the first croaky voiced demon said.

"Are any of you willing to stop me?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow at the small demons. One of them stepped forward; it looked as if it had been human, once. Now it was just a repulsive human-shaped monster. Grey ashy skin, pale, its hair seemed like decomposing strings of yarn that she could count on one hand. Its body rotting like a corpse, its arms larger and flat, almost blade like. A few of the demons howled in excitement and I tensed, my hands wrapping around the handles of my daggers. It swung its armored arm at me, I merely ducked, leaping up and smashing its scull with the handle of my blade before turning him, forcing him into a headlock and pressing my knife to his throat.

"Anyone else want to try their luck?" I asked. The cheering demons howled with laughter, as they heard me call out my warning.

"Finish him!" they cried. "Kill it!" they cheered, laughing hysterically. I growled, disgusted that they would turn against their own kind just to see some blood, there were truly the lower demons. I let go of the demon, giving him a chance to escape, instead he turned on me, swinging his blade-like arm at me. I dodged it, coming up behind and kicking the monster over the edge of the valley, watching it fall into God knows what ring of hell. The demons snickering slowly came to a halt as they tensed, ready to pounce at me. I prepared myself, readying my katana as I waited for the next opponent, even if I had to take them out one by one I would get to that scroll, even if it meant fighting the devil himself. What came next was totally wild and unpredictable. There was a flash of black and purple light and a new, more powerful presence filled the air, appearing at the top of the mountain, shaking the earth and causing many of the demons clinging to it to fall over the edge of the valley.

"What's going on here?" a voice rang out, I looked up in shock to see a girl in a _really _short black dress and straight black hair staring down at me, her jewelry was a deep purple and the glare in her eyes seemed ready to kill any one of the demons below her. "Get out of here! Get back to work!" she bellowed, causing ever more of the demons to turn and flee. She glared at the last remaining demon, who stood defiantly though I could see he was shaking, and the girl stated very clearly. "The only one who is allowed to pick on my sister is me!" in a flash a pair of wings dark as night appeared at her sides, and she dived off of the rocky mountain, swinging down and lashing out at the demon with her sharp fangs before slicing through him with her katana, identical to mine. The demon screamed before falling to dust. My sister landed at my side, her wings fading as she turned and smiled at me, revealing her teeth, now dripping crimson blood.

"Yin." I said surprised by her appearance, the idea of finding her while I was in hell had completely slipped my mind. "Yin...you look..." I began not really sure what I was going to say about her too tight and too short dress and all I could think of was _'I do not approve.' _she grinned, laughing at my discomfort.

"Different?" she offered with a chuckle. I nodded uncomfortably. She laughed spinning around, seeming in a much better mood than usual.

"I am officially an S class demon now." she told me, extending her arms. "And this is my territory." I glanced around the massive, rocky, dead terrain, deciding I still wasn't happy with my sister's choice to become a demon. I tried to smile for her since she seemed excited but it came out rather dry. "Hey look at it like this, that's how I felt when you told me you became a high angel." she told me.

_Fair enough. _I decided, with a shrug.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her, still surprised by her. Yin snickered.

"What am I doing here?" she laughed. "I'm a demon, in hell. The better question is what are you doing here?"

"Business." I told her.

"Oh." she said walking around me excitedly. "What kind of business?" she asked. "It's got to be pretty bad if you're down here...after all you only ever came here that one time when-"

"Yes I know what happened last time I was here!" I snapped at her, feeling my heart rip at the mere mention of the trip. I paused for a moment, watching her eye me, wondering just how ready I was to be down here. I took a deep breath collecting myself before I continued. "One of the reapers lost a cinematic record down here. I am here to retrieve it." Yin turned away waving me off lazily.

"Never mind I'm bored." she said simply beginning to walk away.

"I was kind of hoping you would help me." I said, causing her to stop and turn, flashing a clever grin.

"Are you asking a demon for help?" she asked with a laugh. "Oh what a day this has been."

"I'm asking my sister." I stated calmly. She turned to me. Placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"What have you got to offer me?" she asked. I pondered a moment.

"Well...if I don't get this record back, then Will is going to send Grell to retrieve it...do you really want Grell running amuck in your territory?" I asked her smiling gently.

"What are you here for again?" Yin grumbled defeated. I smiled brightly, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Evelyn's cinematic record." Yin's eyes seemed to widen and she turned to me.

"It's Evelyn's?" she asked almost shocked. I nodded grimly, glancing away from her piercing gaze. She chuckled. "Well this just got more interesting." Yin snapped her fingers and I watched minor demons crawl out of their hiding places. The demon looked up at Yin with loathing in its eyes as she glared down at him.

"I'm looking for a life scroll that's somewhere in hell. Find it for me." She demanded simply. The demon hissed but Yin growled at it, showing her pointed fangs as she stared down the demon, who turned, flying off in retreat and obedience. She smirked, turning back to me. "They'll find it." she said simply.

"Are you sure you can trust them?" I asked unsure of the demon. Yin threw her head back in laughter, before replying.

"Never trust a demon." she said with a smile.

"I trust you." I replied with an innocent smile.

"And that, my sister, is exactly what makes you so naive. You see I would betray you in a heartbeat." I rolled my eyes, both of us chuckling. I looked around watching as the small demon flew towards us, returning to almost a kneeling position in front of Yin.

"Well?" she asked, venom dripping from her voice where laughter had just been.

"The scroll is on the other side of the mountain, just past the lava pools." it replied, Yin's face twisted with disgust.

"And you did not retrieve it for me?" she snarled. The demon looked up at her smirking.

"You requested I find the scroll for you, you never said I retrieve It." a clever grin played across its lips, revealing its grey teeth. Yin growled, reaching out and hitting the demon for its disobedience.

"Fine, I'll retrieve it myself." she hissed, sending the demon away. She turned waving for me to follow. "Come on," she grumbled. I followed her obediently through the rocky hell, finding that the mountain I had been standing and climbing around was actually an active volcano. "Hurry up." she urged me as we reached a field covered in pools of hot lava, constantly bubbling and oozing, running down the side of the valley. I scanned the pools spotting the scroll between two larger pools, in a few moments the lava would surely overwhelm it. I glanced at Yin urgently.

"Well it looks like you better hurry up then." she told me, making no indication that she was going to move. I tensed, spreading out my white wings as I prepared to leap over the lava. Yin looked around her eyes going wide as I jumped. "Yang, get out of there!" she instructed, black wings snapping from her side as she unsheathed her Katana, leaping after me over the pools of boiling lava. I glanced over my shoulder seeing her fight a winged bat demon, I was thrown to the side before I could react, I'd been completely tackled by another monster. We rolled across the ground almost falling into the lava before I managed to throw the demon off me.

"What are you doing here?!" Yin demanded as she pinned a demon to the ground as a third approached, the monster beneath her grinned up its sharp black teeth dripping in red.

"Our master sent us to retrieve the life scroll." it replied. Yin glanced up at me, I looked mortified. My demon grabbed onto me but I quickly flung it into the lava before dashing forward racing the third demon to the record, I was too slow. The demon passed in front of me in a flash, snatching the record off the ground. I saw it smile before running away, the other demons following as they dived off the ledge into lower depths of hell. Yin came to my side watching me carefully, before staring down into the darkness.

"Who do they work for?" I asked Yin quietly.

"You don't want to know." Yin said seeming distracted.

"Who is their master!?" I demanded with a yell. She looked at me startled and I fell silent feeling defeated. Yin sighed.

"Lucifer." she replied just as quietly waiting to see my reaction to the cursed name.

"I'm going to kill him this time." I began angrily, my white aura flaming brightly around me.

"Really?" Yin asked. "I thought you all had sentenced him to eternal punishment down here. No death, no escape." I glanced at her. "Besides do you even have that kind of time?" she asked me raising her eyebrow. at midnight your light of whatever ends and without it you'll be trapped down here till next Christmas, and trust me that's long enough for even you to go insane." she told me. She looked around observing the how he smoke filled sky moved above us. "I'm going to venture a guess you only have an hour left, for all you know this is Lucy's plan, postponing you and trapping you in hell. Are you sure you want to go after that scroll?" my aura calmed and when I looked at her my eyes were filled with pain.

"You know I have to." I told her. She nodded.

"Then make it fast." we both stepped up to the edge, our wings tucked loosely behind our backs. I reached out a hand to her and she rolled her eyes and snickered. "Fine you can have your sissy moment." she remarked taking my hand as we dove off the edge, flying straight down to the lowest levels of hell.


	9. Her Maid: Old Enemies

Chapter 9

Her Maid: Old Enemies

_ok I feel like I killed this chapter, I tried and tried and tried but I can't shake the feeling that this came out badly no matter what I try so I'm sorry I promise the next few chapters (I already have them typed up) will be better. also if you sense some foreshadowing then you're reading right ;) but you do have a long wait to find out what it means lol I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Please review, reviews give me enthusiasm to write and the support means the world to me._

I followed Yin through the levels of hell until we landed at the very bottom of the valley, it was empty, nothing moved and the wind was dry even Yin seemed tense as we walked across the valley, looking this way and that as if expecting to be attacked at any minute. We came up to a large wooden door; monsters were carved into it, the images of screaming souls and demons. Yin straightened up as we approached the double doors.

"Welcome to the 7th ring of hell." she told me, as she examined the doors before us. Inside I could hear yelling and screaming...but there was something more...laughter?

"I thought he was supposed to be rotted by now." I said. "Not in charge of his own land." Yin shrugged.

"The people sent to hell usually adapt to it, turning into demons, this place has been a pyramid structure for a long time now. Just a constant struggle for power." she listened hearing the yells from inside. "They're celebrating." she said, the inside sounding like an active bar.

"Celebrating what?" I asked curiously. She looked at me seriously.

"They're triumph." she said flatly. I growled growing very upset.

"We'll see about that." I replied, taking a step forward and pulling out my katana. Yin smiled, pulling out her own.

"Now that's what I am talking about." She said coming up to stand beside me. "What do you say we pay little old Lucy a visit?" I nodded in agreement.

"Besides I have a debt to pay off." I growled and opened the doors to lead the way inside. Beyond the doors was a vast cave, it was crowded and the lava made everything unbelievably hot and uncomfortable. On the other end of the large room I saw Lucifer sitting on a red throne of spikes and thorns, a lava lamp resting on a small table beside him. His once handsome face was twisted and warped from his fall and he now resembled the very demons he consorted with, the heat in the room built and it almost gave his skin a red hue as he looked at us. The room was filled with demons though they were no longer minor, nor did they look like the things of nightmares. They were perhaps more frightening, certainly more powerful. They looked human, they were contractor demons like Sebastian and Claude, A and S class demons who thought themselves above all else. Yin could easily be one of them, but she despised Lucifer too much to reside in the last ring of hell. Everyone stopped turning and staring at me and Yin.

"Well, well, well," the devil mused. "Look who's here? What would an angel be doing in hell? Honestly I don't think an angel has ever been to the 7th ring before…are you interested in a job?" he asked with a smirk, waving a small book around in his hand. The demons snickered and many of them flashed their fangs. "And Yin I'm a bit surprised you tagged along, so you side with angels now, good to know." Yin growled.

"Let's get one thing straight," Yin said her voice low and deadly. "Anyone who dishonors my sister dishonors my family and by extent insults me. And I can't have my name tarnished." she said, looking around at all of the staring demons. I stood tall directly in front of the devil, tensed and ready to fight, my daggers held tightly in my hands.

"You know exactly why I'm here." I called out. "Give me the cinematic record and I will be on my way, resist however." I lifted my sword. "And I'm afraid you're going to have some trouble."

"You're threatening me?" he asked with a chuckle. "What. A. Laugh." He said stating each word clearly. "I'm not afraid of an angel." I lowered my voice, and replied with a tone that sent chills down my spine.

"You should be."

"I thought I made it clear last time that you are no match for me, I do what I want."

"Until I stop you." I added. We glared at each other a moment, the entire room filled with tension thick enough to cut with a knife. He rose to his feet, placing the record on a small stand beside him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked me. I charged at him, crossing the distance in a flash, slashing at him with my katana.

"What are you all looking at?" Yin yelled at the spectating demons before running to my side, her own twin katana in hand. We both lashed out at him, our swords flashing as he evaded us careful not to touch the deadly blades. He lashed out at me only to be pushed aside by Yin as she sliced at him. my sister and I turned back to back, working together almost synchronized as we fought, covering each other's openings, protecting each other's weaknesses. and in that moment the surrounding demons saw us as what we were, the yin and yang, the perfect balance of light and dark, of good and evil, angel and demon working together for the same goal. The fight only lasted a few minutes before we were able to knock him to the ground, Yin stood on top of him, waiting as I bent down, placing my double edge knife to his throat. I hesitated a moment, remembering his past form and seeing only someone who had once been my friend, the memories quickly washed away by the more recent evil it had become and I felt almost sick as I realized I could kill him. I turned away with a growl.

"What are you waiting for!?" Yin exclaimed. I shook my head as I made my way to the cinematic record beside the twisted throne.

"I can't." I told her.

"I can." Yin laughed, flashing her fangs. I just shook my head.

"He's not worth it." I said trying my bed to seem strong, but my mind was running rapidly. Something wasn't right.

_Yin and I are powerful, but he shouldn't have fallen so easily._ I thought, pondering as I picked up the book. _He knew I wouldn't kill him, he wanted me to win. _I thought trying to piece it all together, b_ut why? _He didn't make any move to attack as Yin came to my side, glancing at the book as I went to put it away.

"She's quite an interesting story." he said with a smirk. "Quite an interesting read." I glared at him, frozen, holding the book in one shaking hand as I fought the urge to look inside. "Don't tell me you don't know, to you of all people it should be obvious." Yin glanced at me confused, glancing down at the book as if trying to read through its cover. "Well go on...you know you want to."

_That's why. _I realized looking down at the simple cover; I shot him a glare before slowly opening the book, flipping to its last few pages and skimming the red words. It was obvious something was wrong, the words were still. I felt sick to my stomach as I slammed the book shut, my hand shaking.

"What did it say?" Yin asked curiously as I glared at Lucifer who just threw his head back in laughter. I turned leading the way out the door, ignoring the disapproving and amused gazes of nearby demons. Once at the double doors Yin turned around pointing a finger at the devil.

"I'm expecting some serious payment for not killing you, Lucy." she said seriously, and we both spread our wings flying back up to the top of the cavern. I remained silent, and Yin kept glancing at me curiously.

"What did it say?" Yin asked me. I shook my head ignoring her, she paused examining my face. "You know that record looked extremely short."

"Silence." I demanded as we finally landed on the rocky mountain beneath the scar of a portal Grell had left me. She glared at me and I felt momentarily guilty. "A suspicion of mine was confirmed...and I don't like it."

"Did he write in it?" Yin asked I shook my head.

"No, he didn't." I said quietly. Yin gave up, shrugging her shoulders as she lost interest.

"Well whatever it is it's your problem, not mine." I nodded in understanding. My angelic light was almost extinguished and it was a chore just to open the portal. I looked up finding Grell waiting for me.

"So, how did it go?" he asked nonchalant as I flew through the portal, landing in a seemingly endless room that I recognized as the reaper library.

"I could have used your help Grell." I told him, sitting down on the couch across from him. He smiled embarrassed, his chainsaw resting beside him. "What happened to your scissors?" I cried out.

"Oh this." he said lifting the chainsaw. "I snuck it out for a while; I need to return it before Will notices." He said with a bit of a smile.

"You're telling me that you could have come with me with your chainsaw and helped me fight?" I asked feeling frustrated. He didn't answer; I placed my hand to my head and groaned. "What are we going to do with you Grell?"

"What indeed?" a monotone voice said from behind me, startling the two of us. I turned around to see a familiar grim reaper standing straight as usual, using his hedge clipper death scythe to push up his professional spectacles, he was wearing a black suit and he stared at us disapprovingly.

"W-Will!" Grell stuttered. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Enough." He responded, reaching out a hand to take Grell's chainsaw, making him rather sad, as Will confiscate the modified death scythe. "Now down to business." he said turning to me. "What are you doing here? Angels are not permitted in this area, I would prefer to keep this realm clean of...your kind." he said, eyeing me as if he was looking at a stray dog.

"I came back from hell; this is where I came up." I told him. he raised his eyebrow and seemed to dismiss his questions.

"Please make haste and return to your own realm." he told me. I sighed taking another moment to breath. I held up the cinematic record, examining the simple cover before parting with it. "What are you doing with that?" he asked alarmed. I opened my mouth to explain but Grell cut me off, reaching across the table and taking it from my hand.

"I'll be taking that, thank you for your services Yang, now if you'll excuse me." he stood up quickly only to be stopped by Will.

"What were you doing with that record?" Will asked, glaring down at Grell.

"Yes Grell." I said rising slowly to my feet. "It's not Evelyn's time...why did you have that book?" Grell laughed nervously.

"That's actually a funny story." he said as he began to ramble, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "You see Bassy said-"

"Wait," I cut in angrily. "Sebastian? you were taking Evelyn's cinematic record, to Sebastian!" I exclaimed angrily. "Why did he want it? what was he going to do?"

"n-no I wasn't on my way to him when I lost it in hell." Grell said trying to cover up.

"Indeed, Yang is right." Will said fixing his glasses, "as much as I hate to admit it." he added under his breath. "Grell, reapers do not consort with demons." he scalded, casting me a quick glare before adding. "Or angels." Grell nodded, looking down like a guilty child. he reached over plucking the book from Grell's hand with his hedge clippers, tucking it away safely in his pocket. Grell began to squirm as Will grabbed his ear, dragging him away warning him of the consequences for risking a cinematic record like that. the door opened and a younger reaper with blonde and black hair, walked in pushing a lawnmower.

"Ron you've got to help me Will's gone mad!" Grell pleaded, only to be silenced with a hit to the head from Will's death scythe.

"Ronald, what perfect timing." Will began, pointing to me. "Please escort Yang out." Ron nodded, giving will a little salute as he approached me.

"Yes sir." he said. he looked at me, taking my hand and kissing it lightly. "Why hello, I am Ronald Knox. nice to meet you." he said a boyish grin spreading across his face.

"Ronald, do not flirt with other species." Will called from the doorway causing Ronald to spin to him scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin.

"I was just saying hello."

"For you that's flirting." Ronald frowned turning back to me as Will dragged Grell out of the room.

"Well I'm glad he's finally gone." Ronald said, lifting his lawn mower over his shoulder, smiling at me. "Come on, before Will comes back." he said leading the way out of the building, using his lawnmower to cut a hole through the realm. looking through it I could see Evelyn's mansion and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I turned to him, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you Ronald." I said sincerely.

"Please." he said with almost an embarrassed smile. "Call me Ron." I chuckled.

"Alright Ron, thank you." I said turning and stepping through the portal. Ron sighed turning to mope away as the portal closed. I looked up at the manor, and I had never been so happy to return to it.

_**Author's note: Alright I know what is going to happen HOWEVER I have a few ideas and I need you guys to clear it up. as you know both Sebastian and Sophie are after Angela. well I need you guys to tell me who you want to actually be the one to fight her. Do you want the two angels to fight and Sophie to complete her mission, or would you rather I follow the original show and have Sebastian fight her demon to angel...I have plans that could go either way to leave your vote in the reviews, please and thank you.**_


	10. Her Maid: Help

Chapter 10

Her Maid: Help

_Hey guys! This is kind of important. You see I realized I never explained Sophie's Katana and that is a problem. I wanted to explain them after you all met Yin but I didn't know how to bring it in so I am going to put it here as an author's note._

_Also if anyone knows any songs that match my OCs i am all ears :D_

_**This is a summary of Yin and Yang's Katana**_

_**(You do not HAVE to read this it's just extra that I didn't know how to put in the story)**_

_You all probably know Katana is a type of weapon, they are like samurai swords though they come in different seizes, The ones in this story are white blade, short like daggers, with black or white ribbon around the handle depending on who they belong to. The bottom of the handle is an actual wooden carved Yin & Yang sign. As you know Yang and Yin are supposed to be the actual sign for yin and yang, you know the perfect balance of good and evil. Well in my version their father was a demon mother an angel and when yin and yang were younger they were given their Katana as gifts from their parents. Her mother gave it to Yang for not only protection but to remind her that sometimes the right thing needs to be fought for. Her father gave Yin a pair of identical Katana because she is a demon and needs to know how to fight and gain power. The katana since they draw power from the yin/yang (light and darkness) they can kill both angels and demons. Those are the only yin yang katana in existence. There are other rare demon or angel weapons but as stated in the show they are very rare._

_**(sorry about that…back to the story!)**_

_**(Evelyn's view)**_

Months passed spring came and went leaving us in a mild summer. I was forced to interact more and more with my fiancé Alois Trancy as the wedding day was fast approaching. I only had a matter of days left. Sophie came to me, pouring my afternoon tea as I read letters at the desk in my study.

"Good afternoon." She told me. I took the tea thanking her as I sipped it. I sighed, resting back in my chair tired. "Is something wrong?" she asked me. I sighed.

"I'm just trying to get a few final things taken care of for the wedding." I told her, my main concern resting directly in front of me. "I still need to sell this place." I said reluctantly. "Once I go live with Trancy I really won't need it, and I don't have any family to leave it to." Sophie glanced at the paper, moving to my side and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"You know my lady you can still cancel this engagement. Both you and Trancy are child lords and without parents to back it up...I would support it fully." she advised though I knew she only said it because Alois had made a deal with a demon. I shook my head.

"No." I told her. "I can't." I rifled through the papers. "My parents company is fading, and I lack the skill to keep it alive. You see if I don't marry Trancy I would only have a few months maybe a few years before I run out of money, and I can't afford to lose my title as a noble." I told her. "Besides the wedding is in a few days, it's too late to cancel. I've been preparing for this since I was a child...I'll manage." I sighed, looking at a letter with a spider hanging on a perfect web in the corner. "Besides it seems Alois has already arranged for an after party at his mansion, it's expected for newlyweds to have such things." I sighed, _and Trancy would never pass up a ball._ Sophie nodded.

"I will leave you to your work then." she told me, picking up the tray and leaving, a moment later reappearing in the doorway. "Oh and my lady." she told me uncertainly. I raised my eyebrow. "It seems we have a visitor."

"A visitor?" I asked.

"EVELYN!" someone called a pink blur rushing past Sophie and up to me, stopping only a foot away from me.

"Oh, lady Elizabeth." I said a little surprised.

"Please call me Lizzy." she told me, smiling brightly.

"Um, yes Lizzy. Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Your wedding's coming up!" she exclaimed excitedly, doing a little dance. I nodded.

"Yes I am aware." I told her unsure of where this was going. She cocked her head at me.

"It's your wedding, aren't you excited?" she asked curious about my lack of enthusiasm. I smiled brightly.

"Of course I am excited!" I replied forcing myself to sound enthusiastic. _I'm about as excited as a stiff in a morgue. _Lizzy smiled.

"Good because I've got a surprise for you!" she said.

"Elizabeth-" I began.

"Lizzy." she said correcting me.

"You really don't have to." I said, trying to seem logical. In truth I would be much happier once this ordeal was over.

"I already did!" She exclaimed. "I've arranged to host a ball in your honor!" she exclaimed, doing a little dance. "Isn't it exciting!" she cried out. I nodded my smile seeming more of a grimace. "You don't look very excited..." she said trailing off sadly.

"Oh no." I said, "I'm so excited I'm speechless!" I said, feeling my heart sink a little. She smiled.

"I know!" she squealed excitedly. "Vi-count Druitt has agreed to host it at his manor, oh isn't this lovely! A ball then the next day you get married then another ball!" she said "The next few days are going to be so much fun! Naturally we've already invited all of the other nobles, and my Ciel is going to be there!" she yelped talking faster and faster with each word.

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth." Sophie said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you would like to take a moment to rest before you journey back home?" Lizzy nodded still excited as Sophie led us both to the foyer, setting us on the couch and hoping Elizabeth calmed down. "I will be right back with some tea." Sophie said, hurrying from the room.

Lizzy and I talked about the party for another half hour before she went home, leaving me exhausted. The next day Sophie dressed me in my nicest dress and readied the carriage, and we rode to Vi-count Druitt's home to find we were not the first guests. Many people had already arrived and the great hall was filled with laughter. Upon looking around I saw Ciel leaning silently against a wall, with a look of pure hatred.

"Looks like someone isn't enjoying themselves." I teased him with a snicker as I approached. He looked up glaring at me.

"Parties and dancing are useless and hold little meaning." he told me flat toned and expressionless. I nodded, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Yea." I said with a sigh. "I'm not a party person either." we stood in silence for a moment as Sophie and Sebastian left to help with the catering. After a while that got boring so I decided to give talking a try. I stepped forward intending to enter a conversation with some of the guests, however when I saw Trancy I turned around and walked the other way, deciding I would enjoy my last few days as free of him as possible. That's when I ran into Elizabeth.

"Hello Evelyn!" she greeted me excitedly, waving to me to join her in a conversation with a group of guests.

"Good evening Eliza-"

"Lizzy." she corrected me. I nodded.

"Lizzy of course." I corrected myself. She turned to the people to introduce me in her own bubbly way.

"This is Evelyn!" she announced. "She's my best friend and she's getting married to Trancy tomorrow!" she exclaimed. I tried to smile but I think my pain showed through it.

"Thanks Lizzy."

I stayed beside Lizzy through most of the night, relying on her to do the socializing. I kept glancing at Sophie who was politely making small talk or serving appetizers to the crowd.

"Oh look, its Simon!" she squealed. Pointing to a handsome looking boy about our age as me made his way over, flirting mildly with the girls as he went. "You should go talk to him." she said excitedly.

"No, no I don't think so." I said nervously. Already unsure of what I would say. But she didn't give me a choice she quickly shoved me in his direction sending me stumbling into him.

"Good evening." he greeted bowing and kissing me gently on the hand, the gentle touch, setting my stomach a flutter.

"Evening." I blurted in response feeling insanely awkward.

"Congratulations on your engagement." he told me with a dazzling smile. "It seems Trancy is one lucky man." I felt my face flush. Boy was this kid good, and he had the looks to go along with it, truly a knight in shining armor. However I was already given to someone and even if I wasn't I probably had no chance with this boy.

"Thank you." I said kindly curtsying in response. "If you'll excuse me I have...uh arrangements to make. I apologize." I said quickly spinning around, scanning the crowd quickly for Lizzy. I finally spotted her on the edge of the crowd, being led from the room by none other than the womanizer Vi-count Druitt himself, and I realized as innocent as Lizzy was she would never be able to see through his tricks or know what he was doing. I reached down, lifting my dress slightly off the floor as I hurried after them, weaving through the crowd. I followed them barely missing them as they turned down a hallway, rounding a corner and disappearing from sight. I broke into a run, opening the bedroom door they disappeared behind. I looked around; the room was covered in a light smoke and stank of expensive candles. All of the doors and windows were shut causing the thick air to circulate and densen. I saw Lizzy lying unconscious on the floor and Druitt kneeling over the body.

"Lizzy!" I cried out, startling vi-count Druitt who quickly rose to his feet and turning to look at me. I was being careful of my breathing, a hand raised to my mouth to stop from breathing in the fumes. "Get away from her!" I yelled at him. He just smiled reaching out a hand towards me.

"Oh Lady Evelyn, so kind of you to join us,"

"Get away from me!" I yelled, raising my hand to hit him. He caught me by the wrist, twisting me around until he was behind me, pressing me into a kneeling position. I struggled, but to no avail.

"Please my dear, I'm not going to hurt you." he said, his voice calm and soothing, but I knew its words were poison.

"Soph-" I tried to cry out but Druitt pressed a damp cloth to my face, it was drenched in alcohol and the stench made dizzy until I collapsed into his arms, my consciousness fading. The last thing I remember was Druitt's voice drifting to me through the darkness.

"That's right my little mayflower, it's time to sleep."

_**Author's note: out of curiosity, what did you guys think of Yin? (I forgot to ask last chapter.)**_


	11. Her Maid: Her Rescue

Chapter 11

Her maid: Her Rescue

(Meanwhile back at the party)

Sophie looked around the ballroom. She had been trying to keep her distance as to not stifle Lady Evelyn and Elizabeth but she had been constantly checking on them, however this time she did not see them anywhere. Sophie made her way gracefully through the crowd, finding herself beside Alois who was enjoying his final party unwed.

"Sir, Trancy?" she asked, keeping her tone polite as she gained his attention. "Have you seen Lady Evelyn around?" Trancy shrugged.

"No not lately, I haven't really seen her all night." he admitted turning away as Claude came up to his side. A deep sinking feeling filled Sophie with dread, making her feel as if something was swirling in the pit of her stomach. Her face went pale and she suddenly found it hard to stand.

"Is something wrong?" Ciel asked as he and Sebastian approached looking at Sophie curiously. Sebastian looked around a slight smile piercing his lips as he realized what probably had Sophie worried.

"You haven't seen Lady Evelyn around have you?" she asked, trying to keep the worry from her voice.

"You haven't lost your young master now have you?" Sebastian asked amused, almost laughing.

"I would know if she called for me, but it seems she hasn't... but I am still worried." she admitted. Ciel ignored them and shook his head before looking around.

"Although I haven't seen Lady Elizabeth around either," Sophie tensed looking around again, still unable to shake the sinking feeling in her stomach. Ciel paused for a moment before muttering. "The Count seems to have gone missing too." everyone turned to look at him.

"You aren't implying..." Sophie trailed off.

"Sebastian!" Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked bowing to the boy.

"We have some girls to find." he looked at Trancy whom was still talking merrily to Claude. "Trancy." Ciel called out, demanding his attention. Trancy turned slowly to look at Ciel.

"Oi, Ciel. Come to congratulate me have you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Trancy this is no time for games. Evelyn and Elizabeth have been kidnapped by vi-count Druitt." Trancy cocked his head to look at Ciel.

"What makes you so sure of that?" he asked not seeming upset or phased in the slightest.

"Previous investigations have led to the knowledge that the count holds black market auctions, selling young girls for their bodies. Now he is missing along with our finances." Trancy cocked his head again.

"Oi, alright then, what do ya want me to do about it? Rush in and save em'?" he said shaking his head.

"This is no time for games Trancy, this is serious."

"Who said I am not being serious?" Trancy asked darkly. Ciel growled, reaching out and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Weather you care about her or not Evelyn is your fiancé, what kind of a person wouldn't go after her? It's your duty as her fiancé to save her." he demanded growing angry. His yelling drowned out by the music and people around them. Sebastian pulled Ciel away and Claude began dusting off Trancy while Sophie tensed, turning away sickened by Trancy's acts. Trancy surprised them all by not screaming in response. In fact he seemed almost calm.

"He is right your highness." Claude said gently. "A gentleman would go after them. Shall I go?" Trancy was stilling glaring at Ciel before turning away and answering.

"Yes." he finally said. "I shall go too...she is my fiancée after all." he said.

"It seems all of us are going." Ciel observed. "Sebastian."

"Yes my lord." the butler replied, turning and leading the way from the ballroom and through a series of hallways. Pulling a hidden lever behind a lantern and opening a secret passage. Sebastian led the way down a number of tunnels, holding only the one candle lantern as their light.

"In previous investigations we found these passages and stopped the count in the middle of an auction, we assumed these dark dealings had come to an end afterwards, however it seems we were wrong." he reached a fork in the road, where the tunnel split into four other tunnels. "It appears I've forgotten the way." he admitted. "What shall I do my lord?" Ciel thought for a moment looking around at the others.

"We will split up, Alois and Claude will explore that tunnel, Sophie the middle one and Sebastian and I shall walk down this one on the left. If none of these are correct we will follow them back here and explore our final tunnel in Mass." everyone nodded in agreement except for Trancy.

"Claude will go, I am staying right here. I don't want to go wandering through a dark musty tunnel. My clothes will get dirty and my feet will start hurting." he complained. "I will stay here, when one of you find them I will come." he smiled. Ciel made a face in disgust before deciding it was better to not argue. Claude bowed to Trancy.

"Yes your highness." they all split up vanishing into the tunnels, Trancy leaned lazily on the wall of the cave they'd come from when he heard faint calls and talking coming from the fourth tunnel. He waited a moment before beginning down it.

(Evelyn's view)

I woke up, my hands bound behind my back, I was gagged and lying in a small cage, Lizzy laid messily beside me. Her eyes fluttered and shot open and she began to panic, sitting up, which we barely enough room to do, and looking around quickly, her eyes filled with fear.

_Let us go! _I tried to shout but it only came out a muffled groan under the cloth gag. I looked around; we seemed to be on a stage, looking out at a sea of men, mostly older, the crowd separated by an aisle in the middle, leading up to the stage. I turned angrily to Vi-count-Druitt who stood beside our cage, waving his hand lazily, a whip strapped to his belt.

"And on this special night." he announced as if hosting a show. "We have _**two **_lovely young ladies." he unlocked the gate, reaching in and pulling me out roughly by my bound hands. I stumbled backwards; the grip was tight and painful. He locked Lizzy, who was trying to call after me, inside again before pulling me to the center of the stage, tying my restraints to a bar on the wall to stop me from escaping.

"I present to you Lady Ashden, heir to the Ashden fortune." he examined me, looking me up and down for a moment almost disappointed. "Why don't we start off with a few hundred? 500 euros do I have anyone for 500 euros? Come on men 500 euros for an inherited fortune." he began, I tried to lash out, oddly enough I was slightly offended by his implications of my looks, I struggled against the ropes but they didn't even shift. I wanted to scream for Sophie but was unable to yell. I was completely defenseless. Men called out their bids and the price on me rose steadily as Druitt cheered them on. I kept pulling on my ropes, tears beginning to well in my eyes. I knew things would work out, when I could I would call for Sophie and she would save me. But for now everything just fell so hopeless.

"I bid your life." someone called out above the rest, the familiar voice echoing through my ears as I looked up astonished. Trancy stood in the entrance of the room, hand on his hip as he stared down the aisle directly to me.

"Lord Trancy!" Druitt called out surprised.

"Didn't I warn you not to impose on our arrangements?" Trancy said, he was smiling, and sounded almost lighthearted. Yet something about it brought chills, it was threatening in its own way.

"Ah, Lord Trancy, I regret to inform you that you have no authority here." Druitt said a smirk playing across his lips. Trancy didn't move for a second, he only glared across at Druitt.

"I've given you your chance." Trancy continued, ignoring Druitt's remark. "Claude!" he called out, more of a demand than a cry. There was a split second of silence, then a blur that rushed through the room. Then Claude was standing in the middle of the room holding an array of golden silverware. "Claude." Trancy said. "Take care of these vermin. That's an order!"

"Yes, your highness."

All of the men in the crowd leapt to their feet, some attempting to flee while others tried to face Claude, but Claude beat them down regardless. The humans stood no chance against the demon as he flew around the room knocking the men out faster than I could follow. Trancy took slow deliberate steps down the aisle towards me.

"Vi-count Druitt, you have disgraced the Trancy and Ashden name, I hereby declare you pay the ultimate price." Trancy said calmly as he walked towards me. "You should never have touched my fiancé," everything was happening so fast I could barely keep up. Trancy, Claude, Druitt, everything was just a bustling wad of action, however with Trancy standing in front of me, rattling off his speech of honor as he saved me, I couldn't help but think it looked at least a little bit heroic.

"Claude." he demanded gently, a knife flew across the room, cutting the ropes holding me. I stumbled, and without thinking grabbed onto Trancy, clinging onto him and burying my face in his shoulder, like a scared child. Trancy was startled and almost recoiled before calming down, and tensing stiffly as if he didn't know what to do, until finally he raised his arm, wrapping me in an embrace. my blood was still pumping from the experience and I was still too scared to look around but when I did I saw Sophie, Ciel and Sebastian run into the room just as Claude rendered Druitt unconscious and returned to Trancy's side. Sebastian and Ciel helped Lizzy from the cage, untying her restraints and she instantly tackled Ciel. Thanking him and crying. Sophie came to my side, kneeling down and apologizing for late. I turned; hugging her like a child would her mother.

"It's alright." she said soothingly. "It's all over now." it took me a moment to collect my composure before we exited the caves, the secret path closing behind us. The rest of the night was fairly painless, Trancy and I paraded around trying to keep our public image as we pretended to be happy about our wedding tomorrow. I must have been exhausted from the night's events because it was not hard to keep up the act, I didn't enjoy the chore but it wasn't as much a pain as it usually was...I didn't look anything into it.

The next morning I was my wedding and even upon waking up it didn't feel right. I was too young for this; too young to be married to _him_...I suppose I had to do what I had to do. Even Sophie seemed bitter that morning; she barely spoke as she zipped up my dress. I could tell part of her was still dwelling on her failed attempt to save me the day before and part of her was upset about the wedding.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked me. "You could be sick and the wedding postponed...to never." she added under her breath. I shook my head.

"It's too late." I told her. "I'll just have to go through with it, it can't be the end of the world can it?" she shook her head with a sigh.

"Not at all."

The wedding continued, becoming a boring mass of talking, protocols, and the typical marriage. Sophie was the bride's maid, and Claude the best man. Lord Ciel and Elizabeth sat in the front row, Ciel seemed bored, as always as he sat beside Sebastian, and Lizzy seemed very excited. The whole time I smiled, waved and pretended to look as though my dress was not too tight and suffocating the very life out of me. Afterwards everyone came to attend the after party, Trancy and I barely left each other's side, he kept his arm around me and I pretended to cling to him. Sophie and Claude both seemed unconcerned and left us alone, not supporting our arrangements. The Triplets rushed around the party, catering while the guests danced. I slipped away from Trancy for a moment, sitting at a table and resting.

_This is all so tiring. _I thought to myself. Becoming grateful that Trancy, unlike me, was _very _social and I was able to rely on him to do all of the talking when it came to strangers, he seemed to note my awkwardness too. I sat, nibbling away on a plate of appetizers I had collected from the passing Triplets, whom whispered among themselves frequently, Sophie had informed me beforehand were also demons, and I kept that in mind as I graciously ate the food they passed out, poison didn't sound so bad at the moment.

"Oi Evelyn." Trancy declared running up to my side, stopping me mid-bite.

"Yes Trancy?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"We haven't danced all night!" he whined. "We have to, dancing is the main of this party!" he whined placing a hand on his hip. I shook my head and continued to eat.

"Why don't you go find a partner?" I asked. "You don't need me." Trancy shook his head.

"It's not like that anymore. This is our wedding day after all. People will expect us to dance together, it won't do if I dance with other or multiple girls anymore, you're my wife like it or not you have to dance with me." I sighed and put down my fork, looking at him almost defeated.

"Trancy I..." I trailed off, mumbling something.

"What? Speak up I can't hear you." he said leaning in closer.

"Trancy I can't," I mumbled.

"I still can't hear you." he said with a sigh.

"I can't dance!" I blurted out, immediately silencing myself after saying it a little too loudly. Trancy smirked.

"Oi, what are you talking about?" He asked. "How can you _not _dance? Who can't dance?" he asked sounding a little overexcited.

"I just...can't dance." I said looking away, "I'm no good at it." Trancy laughed, and when I looked up to glare at him I found him reaching a hand to me.

"Just dance with me." his eyes were glistening and I could tell he really liked dancing. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. I sighed, reaching out and taking his hand in mine, rising to my feet unsure as he dragged me out to the dance floor. I stumbled over my own feet as I attempted to match his step, stepping on his foot and he grimaced.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, getting frustrated. "I told you I can't dance." I tried to pull out of his grip but he held me in place, still waltzing in place.

"Stop thinking about It." he told me.

"But if I don't think about what I am doing I'm just going to trip." I said trying to remember the way Sophie had tried to teach me, graceful and swift steps...I couldn't do it.

"Just look at me." Trancy said. "Don't look down." I looked up and saw he was now determined to help me dance, his usual evil smirk was gone and he seemed surprisingly kind. "Just relax, let me lead you." I frowned at him still unsure. "Just trust me alright." he said excitedly. I sighed taking a deep breath as we tried again. I let him lead, I just stepped in the direction he pulled me. I found it surprisingly easy; it felt as though I was barely touching the ground as my dress flowed around me. "See!" he said happily, though we were only couple doing a simple box step waltz it was better than I had done before. I smiled meekly as we slowly and carefully made our way through the song, he was moving slowly with simple steps so I could keep up. Trancy looked over beginning to get bored when he saw Ciel and Lizzy trying to dance, Ciel kept stumbling and was unable to lead Lizzy, causing them both to stop every few steps. Trancy smiled, looking at me excited.

"I bet we can out dance them." he told me with a smile.

"Trancy I don't want to get crazy or anything, I won't be able to keep up." I said voicing my fear. He smiled and pointed his thumb at himself.

"Oi don't worry; as long as I am here dancing will be fine. Now come on!" he said, picking up the pace as the music sped up. Trancy turned, pulling me with him, our waltz making us go in circles as we moved; it felt as if I was gliding as we made our way across the room. I tried to look down, and keep steady but he caught me by the chin, forcing me to look straight ahead. "Oi!" he said "no looking down." he said, despite his tone he was still smiling. People had begun staring at us, and I caught a glimpse of a jealous looking Ciel as we sailed past him.

"T-this is kind of fun." I admitted sheepishly, as the butterflies began to disappear. I looked away from the onlookers, their gazes making me want to freeze, it felt a bit awkward, but slightly thrilling. Sophie watched me, she seemed shocked but pleasantly surprised as Trancy whirled me around, Claude however who was standing beside her was attending a table not even sparing us a glance.

"The climax," Trancy muttered to me the music built up. He turned pulling me into a wide turn and swinging me out, he pulled me into him so my back was to him. "Now spin." he whispered to me, as he held my hand above my head. I spun obediently, and once I finished he pulled me back and dipped me for the final pose. People clapped, and I found that Trancy and I were breathing hard. Trancy soaked up the praise as he pulled me to my feet, we assumed the regular pose with his arm around me as we walked through the crowd, waving and smiling. I grinned, feeling a little lightheaded from the attention. Yet at the same time I wanted to crawl away and hide from it.

"Wow Evelyn that was great." Lizzy told me as she ran up dragging Ciel, who wasn't pleased, with her. Trancy smiled at Ciel, poking his chest.

"Looks like someone is jealous." he teased. Ciel smacked his hand away.

"Trancy!" I scolded.

"I am not jealous!" Ciel defended. "Dancing is an immature pointless act that holds no value."

"Oi, I resent that." Trancy said.

"Boys please." I said, pleading for them to stop. Trancy stepped forward so that he and Ciel were toe to toe.

"Come on Ciel lets go." Lizzy said, grabbing Ciel by the arm and tugging him attempting to get him to walk away.

"You know Ciel you have been a thorn in my side since as long as I can remember." Trancy said poking Ciel again. I elbowed Trancy trying to get him to behave.

"I think it's time we settle this once and for all." Ciel said. "A battle of the butlers?" they continued despite how Lizzy and I pleaded for them to stop.

"You're on, winner takes all." Trancy said. Ciel nodded, both calling for their servants to follow them as they walked away leaving Lizzy and myself behind.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked running up to my side.

"Make sure you escort everyone out, the party is over now...that's an order." I told her as I set off to follow the boys.

"Evelyn what's going on?" Lizzy asked. I turned back and looked at Sophie.

"Come along Lady Elizabeth." Sophie said gently turning Lizzy away to lead her out. Lizzy looked back over her shoulder at me.

"Don't worry." I told Lizzy. "I'll take care of it." I smiled reassuringly. I ran out the door after the boys.


	12. Her Maid: Honor

Chapter 12

Her Maid: Honor

_hey guys i have a poll on my channel asking who you want to kill angela overall i am going to use that to keep track of everything though yes i will still take the reviews into consideration. i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, read and/or followed this story._

"Don't worry." I told Lizzy. "I'll take care of it." I smiled reassuringly. I ran out the door after the boys, leading up onto Trancy's porch deck, on the other side of the house. I looked around. The boys were sitting back on the benches watching as Sebastian battled the triplets and Hannah, Trancy's maid.

"Trancy come on, you can stop this." I said sitting down beside him. He waved me off uncaring. I turned to Ciel who was sitting on another bench on the other side of the balcony porch. "Call them off." I told him. Ciel shook his head.

"We need to settle this Evelyn, besides Sebastian will be fine." I turned looking out over the fight, becoming somewhat mesmerized as the demons fought. Claude ran at Sebastian, waving a large twisted sword around and I momentarily wondered where he had gotten it. Rather than merely push off the blade Sebastian seemed rather desperate to escape it and I knew it must be one of the sacred blades Sophie had told me about, some of the few that could kill demons. I was only watching for a few moments before I realized the boys had vanished.

"Lady Evelyn, all of the guests have been escorted out and...what's going on?" Sophie asked looking up and seeing them fight. I looked around desperately, fearing the worst had happened. I put my fingers to my mouth, letting out a loud high pitch whistle, drawing the demon's attention.

"Hey!" I called out. "Your masters aren't watching." I yelled to them. Claude and Sebastian looked at each other, eyes wide before turning. Claude threw the sword to the ground for Hannah to pick up before both he and Sebastian ran to the door. I turned, running inside after them, Sophie following close behind, seeming on high alert. When we reached the empty ballroom we found the boys, dueling with swords.

"Hey!" I called out as I ran forward, Sophie gently held me back, shaking her head for me to be still and silent. Ciel was lying on his back with Trancy sitting on top of him, holding the sword to his neck. I will be honest, I had been worried for Alois, I never expected him to have been able to pin Ciel. Though I could tell he was taunting Ciel like the little demon he was. Ciel said something, but they were too far away for me to hear it clearly.

"I see you still have enough energy to be cheeky." Trancy said. "It's useless to keep struggling, just give up and submit to me!" Trancy yelled in triumph as he thrust his sword down to stab Ciel.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, but they ignored me. Ciel caught the blade with his hand, holding it aloft for a moment. Trancy's face filled with shock as Ciel's hand began to bleed but he did not let go. I stared in awe at Ciel's strength.

"Submit? I'm the one who has you." Ciel said as he raised his sword with his other hand.

"Sophie, stop them!" I ordered. Sophie took a step just as the doors on the bottom floor opened, and Sebastian and Claude ran in.

"Master!" Sebastian cried. We were all too late, Ciel had stabbed Trancy through the side, leaving him bleeding and screaming in agony. I ran past Sophie despite her protests to Trancy's side, kneeling down as I tried to get him to stop squirming before he bled to death. He turned, twisting his body to look at Claude.

"Please help me Claude, help me I'm dying!" he screamed as tears raced down his cheeks.

"Yes your highness." Claude answered as he and Sebastian took a step forward.

"Hold it Sebastian!" Ciel screamed making both butlers freeze in place. "Until I've killed him stay back!" Ciel stood up. Sebastian grinned but Claude's face was just filled with shock and terror.

"Very good my young lord," Sebastian said smugly. Ciel pointed the sword down at Trancy.

"Ceil stop it! You've done enough." I cried, still sitting in front of Trancy, risking being stabbed myself.

"My Lady!" Sophie yelled, appearing at my side in a flash, and pulling me out of harm's way.

"No, let me go." I yelled as I struggled against her but to no avail.

"Wait please!" Trancy begged, "Ceil, I don't want to die. It hurts." he cried. "Please spare me!"

"You are truly pathetic Alois." Ciel declared, and I saw there was no mercy in his eyes. I was astonished to realize I was looking into the eyes of a killer.

"Wait no listen to me you don't understand, believe me." Trancy pleaded. "My parents were killed to ya know." Trancy cried as he climbed up Ciel. "My family burned to death along with a whole village, someone stole them from Me." he sobbed. "Can't you see that we're basically the same? I promise I won't bother you anymore, I'll apologies for everything just please Ciel, please spare me, please let me live!" I was shocked, I had never seen Trancy liked this, he yelled and complained but never cried, and he never spoke of his parents. Ciel just shrugged, lifting his sword again.

"Through your actions you have damaged my pride." Ciel began, ignoring Trancy's cries and raising his sword. "And now you'll atone with your death!"

"Please Claude, please help me." Trancy said, crying out desperately. Claude rushed forward, stopping the blade centimeters from Alois's forehead. "You saved me!" Trancy said smiling, still crying.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Ciel yelled turning to slap Claude.

"NO!" Sophie and Sebastian yelled. I felt Sophie involuntarily step forward, stopping herself before she got involved. I used that as a moment to break free, sitting beside Trancy in an attempt to calm him. Sebastian ran across, snatching Ciel from Claude's grip but not before Ciel left his handprint in blood smeared across Claude's face. I stared, confused and startled; everything seemed silent for a moment. Sebastian huddled over Ciel worriedly as Claude looked down at the blood on his cheek, slowly licking a drop from the corner of his mouth. His eyes pulsed red and he seemed shocked. I wasn't sure if he was in pain, or completely blown away. Sophie bent down beside me, her hands resting on her Katana as she stared up at Claude ready to pounce. Ciel yelled at Trancy, claiming he would kill him before the pain settled in and he went slightly limp in Sebastian's arms.

"Given the current circumstances I'm afraid I cannot allow this dance to continue." Sebastian said looking over worriedly at Claude. "I am terribly sorry but I believe we should have to excuse ourselves for the remainder of the day." he paused looking at Claude, before saying in a dark tone. "Do you hear me Claude?" Claude didn't respond for a moment, he seemed in shock, before looking up and replying.

"Oh yes of course." he said, sounding distant and far off. Sebastian picked Ciel up.

"First you run off, then you get yourself hurt, really sir are you really so eager to dance as to go through all that?" he asked as Ciel began to struggle, slapping and fighting with Sebastian. "Really sir, how can you still have enough energy to throw a temper tantrum after losing all that blood?" he said as he tried to lighten the mood, spinning as he walked past Claude to the door. Sophie remained staring at Claude, knives still at the ready.

"Claude what are you waiting for, can't you see I've been stabbed, help me Claude." Trancy cried as he reached out to him.

"Stop it." I told him gently, "Stop moving you're making it worse." Claude ran his hand over the bloody cheek, smearing it onto his hand.

"Come now, Claude." Sophie said, glaring at the demon. "Your young master has been hurt, it's your duty to help him." he raised his hand to his lips, licking the blood off of them. "Claude!" Sophie demanded, edging her way in front of me and Trancy, rising to her feet still at the ready.

"What is it Sophie?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel." Trancy began to chant weakly. Sophie stiffened and I could tell the chant made her uncomfortable, his chanting only stopping when he puked up blood, before falling unconscious.

"Trancy!" I gasped, catching him before he hit the floor turning my white dress crimson red. "Sophie, help me." I told her. But she didn't even look at me; she just stared at Claude, standing toe to toe in front of him.

"Claude, your master needs you." she told him threateningly. He finally looked to her and though still seeming distant he seemed drawn back to the present.

"Of course." he said, turning away from her and lifting Alois's body into his arms. Sophie helped me to my feet, staring off after Claude, hiding her daggers once more. She looked down at me and sighed.

"Come on my dear, let's get you cleaned up." she said, taking me by the hand and leading me to a separate bathroom, helping me clean off all of Trancy's blood before turning away. Sophie borrowed clothes from Alois and I walked out dressed in pants and an oversized dress shirt.

"I apologize my lady." Sophie told me. "These were the only spare clothes they had at the moment. I nodded.

"It will do." I said, feeling strange in regular clothes. Sophie convinced me to stay a while longer, she seemed worried about something, though did not tell me what. I agreed and that night while Claude and Hannah saw to bandaging Trancy's wounds I sat in the foyer, sipping tea as I sat on the couch, resting when Sophie walked in. bowing to me before sitting down in a chair across from me.

"Good evening my lady, we will be prepared to leave in just a little while." I nodded glancing out the window and seeing it was already dark.

"Sophie." I said after a moment of silence. "Why did you request for us to stay?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"Well you seemed very worried about Lord Trancy." she said smiling at me.

"I-I wasn't worried!" I yelled almost embarrassed. Sophie giggled slightly.

"Well other than the fact that your husband was stabbed on your wedding day." she told me. "Why wouldn't we stay to make sure he is alright." I shook my head taking another drink of my tea.

"But that's not it is it." I told her. "Yes that's why I would stay, however you have an ulterior motive." Sophie didn't answer for a moment.

"You're right." she answered.

"Why were you and Sebastian so worried about in the ballroom this afternoon?" I asked her. Sophie looked around as if making sure Claude was not around before replying.

"Claude was around a lot of blood today, a lot of Ciel's blood. You see demons are like vampires, they drain your soul from you. Well you can get to the soul through blood. Just a little bit of blood to a demon can show that demon your soul and from that they can read exactly what kind of person you are." she explained. I nodded.

"But why was that a problem?" Sophie looked around again leaning in closer as if telling a secret.

"You see Ciel's soul is very rare...it's dark and twisted, yet has somehow it remains pure. He probably believes he was so horribly wronged that he has every right to do whatever it takes to get his revenge." she explained shifting slightly. "It's very unsettling, though I suspect for a demon it would be the ultimate soul. Upon tasting it Sebastian and I feared Claude would enter what is called demon frenzy. Much like shark frenzy, once a demon gets a taste of a soul it can go crazy, losing its mind until it devours all it wants...quite frankly I am surprised the smell in the room alone didn't set him off." I nodded.

"So you wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't enter a frenzy later." I said she nodded. "Why weren't you worried about Sebastian then?" I asked her. Sophie thought for a moment.

"Sebastian is a higher ranked demon than Claude is. He ranks an S class while Claude is only, I believe, a B or an A class. Sebastian is known for his self-control...and aside from that, Sebastian doesn't seem to have a taste for souls lately." She told me. "From what I have gathered they have all become rather the same to him. That is why he is taking such special care of Ciel as he sees him as the last soul he wants."

"So what will he do once he devours Ciel's soul?" I asked. Sophie just shrugged.

"I am assuming he will return to his place in hell and spend the remainder of his life rotting." Sophie said with a shrug. I nodded, finishing my tea.

"Very well, that's all I needed to know." I told her. "You may go ready the carriage now." Sophie rose to her feet, bowing before walking into the warm night. I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned back on the couch. It was tempting to just fall asleep right there. Suddenly I heard groaning and crying followed by faint footsteps. I looked up the see Alois limping through the foyer in front of me, pained by the effort.

"Alois!" I cried out rushing to his side. "What are you doing up! You should be resting!" I ordered him. He glared at me a moment before turning and limping on his way "Trancy!" I whined. Before sighing and slipping his arm around my shoulder to help him walk. "Just sit down and rest for a moment." I said. He glared at me still silent before following me to the couch.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" he yelled at me as I helped him sit down.

"If you had stayed in bed it wouldn't hurt as much!" I yelled back as he relaxed into the couch. He didn't talk for a moment so I sat down beside him. "So where are you off to so late at night?" I asked him. He looked at me, but his eyes seemed dead. The look worried me.

"I'm going to see Ciel Phantomhive." He told me in a quite un-feeling voice. I looked at him surprised.

"Why?" I asked him. "If it is about revenge that isn't the answer, you should stay home and heal." he shook his head. "Then why?" I asked he looked away. "Trancy you can't go back there, not today...look at you...Trancy he'll kill you!" I told him, he looked at me his eyes questioning before turning away.

"I need to see Ciel Phantomhive." he repeated. I sighed, and he rested in silence for a moment.

"Alois..." I began. "Why did you make your contract with Claude?" I asked. Trancy paused for a moment.

"I guess it doesn't matter since I'm probably gonna die soon." he said grimly, still seeming distant. Trancy told me the story of his childhood, a story that shocked me beyond anything I had ever heard before. He and his little brother, Luca, were orphans, and looked down upon by the town in which they struggled to survive. They stole, robbed and begged for food and anything else they could get.

"Yes, your highness." Trancy told me. "That's what he would always say." he began to cry. "Yes, your highness. Yes, your highness." he mumbled for a moment. "Then one day our wish came true. The town was consumed in fire; everyone... died...everyone..." I gasped, it sounded horrific but he told me he and his brother ran around cheering. "We stole everything. We lived to our hearts content...then I felt it...like a cold dead wind." he said becoming emotional again. "When I finally found Luca he was laying on the ground...he was dead too...and his eyes, they were beyond dead...something had taken his soul." he told me. After that he explained his horrible adoptive father, if you would even call him that, the original lord Trancy. He told me about the horrible things he had done to all of the boys they'd captured, told me about the sick hungry gaze the man would give him, and about the slow painful death Claude had given him.

"Sophie told me he wasn't a saved soul." I said in shock before I tried to speak again, only trailing off. "But I never imagined..." Trancy snickered.

"So that monster is rotting in hell?" he asked a slight smile playing to his lips. "I'm glad."

"So you made your contract to find the demon that killed your brother?" I asked, he nodded. "And you think that demon is Sebastian?" he nodded again. "It's a noble cause," I admitted. "But you have to let go, no matter what, it won't bring your brother back." Trancy turned away angrily.

"I KNEW IT!" he screamed. "I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I do understand." I told him gently as he thrust my hand away. "But if you keep going like this you're going to get yourself killed." he pushed me away.

"I don't care anymore." Trancy told me. "I just want him to care for Me." he added muttering under his breath. I looked at him concerned.

"Just stay here and out of trouble." I told him. Hannah walked into the room, my dress cleaned and folded over her arm.

"My lady." she told me handing it out to me, technically her and Claude as well as the triplets were my servants as well now, just like how Sophie was technically Trancy's maid as well; however I didn't need to sell my soul to them. I thanked her as I took it. Sophie walked in.

"Oh good, let's go get you changed then we can go home." she said as she thanked Hannah and we walked to what was now designated as my room at my new husband's house. Usually I would have instantly begun living with him. However without my parents or any family that is to remain in my old house I had duties to take care of it. We had decided it was best of I sell it and come to live with sir Trancy...after all it was what was expected of me.

I glanced back at Alois as we walked away, but he remained seated. Sophie helped me change into my dress that was once again a snowy white. As we finished I heard the sound of a carriage quickly making my way to the window I saw that our carriage was headed out with Hannah as its driver. I spun around frantic.

"Sophie we have to stop them!" I yelled running from the room. She followed me outside confused. A man walked into view, lazily swinging a chainsaw over his shoulder. I looked up at him confused.

"Aw dang." he said. "Seems I just missed him." he said, pushing a hand through his red hair and pushing up his glasses, at least I think it was a guy. "Oh Sophie it's been a while." he smiled "Thanks for helping me out last time." he said.

"What is it Grell? What's wrong?" Sophie asked him.

"Someone is scheduled to die tonight." he said, my eyes went wide in shock and fear. "However the scales aren't being affected." Sophie and I looked down the road the carriage has disappeared down.

"Sophie, he is going to see Ciel we have to stop them!" I demanded. Sophie wrapped an arm around me, lifting me up bulkily and took off; running faster than a human eye could follow after the wagon.

"Hey!" the man called after us then sighed. "I guess I am walking then." it took us awhile to find them, getting lost at the turns and forks in the road, but when we found them, the carriage had flipped and Trancy was still inside. Somehow Grell had managed to get there before us. He was sitting inside with Trancy when Hannah turned, ripping the roof off of the carriage.

"Hannah, kill the ginger!" Trancy yelled.

"You know I suspected there was a demon involved." Grell said. Grell leapt out of the carriage as Hannah attacked him. "You know I really don't want to fight you." he said as she rushed at him. Grell sighed as he pulled the string starting his chainsaw. "What the hell." he smiled. "Be warned you really shouldn't have challenged me."

"Grell watch out!" Sophie shouted rushing to his aid they tag teamed the fight, relying on each other to watch their backs; they looked accustomed to it, as if it had happened before and I suddenly realized just how well Sophie seemed to know people from the other side. I ran to the carriage but by the time I managed to open the jammed door I saw that he was gone. I looked around in a panic; he was nowhere to be found, just a trail of bloodstains leading off into the distance. I took off, following them.

_Damnit Alois. _I thought to myself as I ran, my dress flapping at my heels. _You're going to bleed to death if you keep this up. _The trail led through the forest, the stains were getting fresher and fresher and I felt I was getting close when suddenly I heard something growling, from the shadows. I turned around, to see a pair of slanted yellow eyes following me. More appeared and within seconds I found myself surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves.

"SOPHIE!" I screamed in a panic, she appeared in an instant, and made swift work of the wolves, kicking and punching them aside. I turned running up the hill Sophie close behind. When I got to the top I looked down to see Alois clinging onto Claude's legs as if begging. He was crying.

"Claude, I think you're my highness." I heard him sob. Claude looked down at him, pushing him into a sitting position against the tree.

"What a funny thing to say to a butler." he said, crouching directly in front of him leaning in close, he wiped the tears from Trancy's face. For a split second I was relieved, Claude was there to take care of him but Sophie who was standing beside me seemed shocked, like a chill raced down her spine.

"Oh my God." she muttered, every hair of hers seemed to be on end. "He's going to..." she cut herself off, dashing from my side, and tackling Claude.

_What! _I wanted to yell in shock. Trancy's eyes were wide, and he screamed and withered in pain as he had a new wound on his stomach. I gasped; looking at Claude and Sophie who were fighting fiercely, Claude's hand was covered in blood. He had attempted to kill Alois. The thought made me sick, he had made a deal with Alois, a deal that was unfinished, demon or not he shamed whatever honor he had.

"Claude!" Alois screamed. "Why Claude!?" he cried as he rolled around in pain, covering himself with blood and mud. "WHY!? Why can't you just love me! Why can't anybody just love me?"

"This is not your fight angel, or have you forgotten the boy pledged his soul to me." Claude said ignoring Alois's cries.

"That would be true if you hadn't betrayed the boy." Sophie hissed angrily. I rose to my full height looking down on them as they fought an angel and demon going at it. Sophie was fighting with her Katana which she had pulled so fast I hadn't even noticed.

"Claude Faustus," I started, drawing everyone's attention to me atop the hill. "You made a contract with sir Alois Trancy correct?" I asked more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." he answered bluntly, clearly annoyed.

"That contract bound by your word as a demon was to serve as Alois Trancy's butler until he fulfilled his desire of revenge on the demon Sebastian Michaelis that killed his brother Luca, correct?" Trancy paused, stopping his screaming as he looked up at me, the full moon outlining my silhouette, seeing in the dim light that my face was cold, merciless.

"I don't see how this holds any import-" he began

"Am I correct?" I asked stating each word clearly.

"Yes."

"And has that contract yet been fulfilled?"

"No."

"Then this matter is settled." I stated, my eyes sharpening. "Claude Faustus you have failed your job as a butler and as a contractor demon. I hereby release Alois from your contract, his soul is no longer yours to devour.

"And who gave you the authority to sever our arrangements?" Claude asked me, I kept myself calm as I replied, my voice firm.

"I do," I replied icily. "Sophie, kill the demon, that's an order!" The two beings lunged at each other and I ran down the hill, lifting my dress so I didn't trip as I went to Trancy's side.

"Alois you're going to be ok, do you hear me?" I said, as he screamed and writhed around on the ground.

"It hurts," he sobbed. "EVELYN IT HURTS!" the pain in his voice brought tears to my eyes.

"It won't hurt forever." I told him reassuringly. "I promise." I turned the two of us watching the demons fight for a moment.

"Why Claude?" Sophie asked him. "Why would you betray him, lose what little honor you had left?" she growled, almost spitting the words at him. She was angry, in a way I had never seen her before.

"The soul of a boy who would give his love to a demon," Claude said. "I can hardly work up an appetite for that." he said almost disgusted. Alois stared at Claude, heartbroken and hurt.

"Claude..." he muttered pain in his voice just before he threw up blood and began to collapse. I caught him, laying him in my lap as I held him.

"Not yet Alois." I said "You're not dead yet." Claude and Sophie fought, leaping through the air quickly with moves of such power I felt the earth shake beneath me. I knew somewhere about 5 minutes away Grell and Hannah were having a similar fight, Grell revving his chainsaw while Hannah...I don't even know how she fights.

Sophie charged at Claude, raising her Katana, but Claude stretched out his long leg kicking her and thrusting her back into a tree. He turned and in an instant was standing in front of me and Trancy.

"Perhaps your soul will hold a better flavor." he tormented me. I growled and he reached down, lighting quick, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt only to be thrust aside by Sophie who had lunged narrowly between us, using her Katana to slice off his hand.

"These children," she said, rising to her full height, her hair falling messily into her face. "Are under my protection!" she yelled looking up and running towards him, waving her Katana rapidly. Claude leapt back and tried to avoid them, but once Sophie stepped back his clothes sagged, revealing each swing had left a tear in his clothes, each beginning to darken with the color of dark blood. Claude growled stepping back as Sophie advanced, seeming more terrifying than any demon I had yet to encounter. Claude lashed at her like a cornered animal, and she sauntered, hitting him in the stomach with the blunt of her sword, before sending him flying back with a kick. Claude was limping when he stood up, stabbed through his leg, he watched Sophie carefully before running in a flash, he appeared momentarily beside us and I saw him glare at me as he passed, grabbing his dismembered hand before vanishing into the woods.


	13. Her Maid: Healing

Chapter 13

_WHOOP, WHOOP! 100 PAGES! This is the longest story I have ever written! Thank you all so much for reading it and supporting me it means a lot to me. I am trying to update regularly but most of you know how hard that is. Thank you so much I couldn't have made it this far without you!_

_Also today a friend of my friend's family died and I would just like to take a moment and pray for him. May he rest in peace._

"Claude." Sophie growled her hands balled into fists, shaking tightly with anger at her sides. She tensed, ready to chase after him.

"Wait." I said, "Let him go, help me with him." I told her trying and failing to lift Trancy. She nodded but before she could even put her Katana away Grell and Hannah burst through the bushes, still fighting.

"Grell I thought you would have defeated her by now." she told him.

"Well I ran her into a tree with my death scythe, but she is a strong one." Grell said almost embarrassed. Sophie nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from _her." _Sophie seemed to spit the words. Hannah turned seeing Trancy. Hannah's eyes widened and she grabbed Grell's death scythe by the sides of the turning blade, throwing him into a tree, dashing towards the children. Sophie lashed out at her with her blade. "Stay away from them." she growled her icy glare met by Hannah's look of fire.

"My Lord." Hannah muttered staring down at the bloodied body. And I could see something like pain in her eyes.

"Claude did this to him." I blurted out. My grip tightening around Trancy, blood squishing between my fingers. "What will you do?" I asked. Sophie looked at me from the corner of her eye and we both carefully observed a hesitant Hannah. Hannah reached out a hand to me, reaching or Alois in my arms. Sophie lashed at her, her silver dagger flashing until three boys fell from the tree tops above. The triplets surrounding her, isolating her from Hannah, each holding a spear to her throat. Sophie didn't move, she barely breathed, a surprised expression plastered across her face. Grell shifted uncomfortably as he raised his chainsaw, ready to rev it for Sophie's sake. Hannah crouched down, taking Trancy in her arms, I couldn't hold on, her strength making my resistance that of a child's.

"My lord you are hurt." she said, her voice tainted with sorrow. I watched her warily, knowing my actions would do little. Trancy struggled to open his eyes, finally finding himself staring at Hannah.

"Hannah." he muttered weakly. "Help me." Hannah rose to her feet, turning away from me.

"Yes your highness." she whispered, looking back at me. "As his wife you are welcome at the Trancy manor." she said quietly before turning away. "However you can kill the angel." she said. Sophie's eyes widened and I saw the triplets grips tighten on their spears as Grell raised his chainsaw reaching for the string.

"No." Trancy choked. "She lives." he ordered. Hannah bowed her head silently.

"As you wish." she said softly, glancing back at the triplets who stepped away from Sophie, lowering their weapons surprised. Grell lowered his chainsaw looking around surprised. Sophie helped me to my feet and we began to follow Hannah back to the manor, the triplets close behind us being followed by Grell.

Once we were back at the mansion Hannah put Alois to bed, preparing to clean and bandage his wounds. He didn't cry, nor struggle, in fact he didn't talk at all. The entire manor was silent, filled with supernatural beings who didn't even have footsteps.

"Are you alright Alois?" I asked gently from my chair in the corner. He looked up, glaring at me.

"Oi!" he yelled loudly. "Look at all this blood! Do I look alright!" he yelled angrily at me.

"I was just trying to be polite!" I snapped, crossing my arms over the long sleeved shirt and pants Sophie had once again given me to wear while she washed my dress.

"Please your highness," Hannah said softly. "You shouldn't get worked up, your wounds are healing." she begged him; he swung a fist at her but missed.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled, tears welling in his eyes. "He called me that." Hannah nodded.

"Of course, I am sorry my lord." Trancy remained quite as Hannah pulled off his shirt to get to the wound. I turned away quickly unable to look at him for a number of reasons. As Hannah dabbed the wound with a wet cloth. I could feel Trancy's gaze burning the back of my scull.

"Oi." he called to me. "What's got you so worked up?" he asked. "I am your husband now; it's not a crime if you see me without a shirt." I kept my back to him as I replied.

"Showing so much skin is scandalous." I said quickly, my hair hiding my warm cheeks as I thought of an excuse to not turn around. "And in case you are forgetting you have a gaping wound on your chest." I added a little sick even from all the blood I had seen that day.

"What are you a wimp?" he barked. "It's a bit of blood, it's not like it's y_our _blood." he hissed angrily. I didn't respond. "Turn around." he said. I didn't move. "Turn around!" he ordered. I didn't move for an instant before slowly turning to face him, taking in the immense amount of read blood painting the bed and rag crimson. Trancy stared at me, observing my reaction and despite his voice, his face was passive, emotionless if anything it were his eyes that glistened with sorrow, almost as if he wanted me to understand something. I stood up, walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. I didn't turn back.

"I've had enough of your blood on my hands today." I told him before walking out shutting the door behind me. I looked up seeing Sophie waiting for me. Walking in step with me as I made my way to my room since it was far too late for me to go home.

"I shall have your dress and carriage ready by morning my lady." Sophie told me as she opened the door for me. I nodded lying down in the bed exhausted. "I am going to stand guard over the manor and keep an eye out in case Claude returns."

"What happened to the red reaper?" I asked as I sat down, letting my hair fall free from its bun.

"Grell is gone; he had to return to the reaper academy."

"And the demon?" I asked unsure of the maid.

"Hannah's motivations seem sincere...I don't trust the demon to protect you but I trust she will not allow Claude through if he gets past Me." she added. I yawned, making a mental note to ask her about the demon assassin in the morning.

"Thank you Sophie." I said, curling up under the blanket, closing my eyes and feeling my body relax instantly.

"Goodnight my lady." she told me with what seemed to be a hint of sorrow in her voice. Shutting the door behind her, leaving me only in the dim moonlight. For a moment everything was silent and I couldn't tell if I was awake or asleep when the door creaked open, light slipping in through the crevice. I opened my eyes and sat up groggily, looking over to see Alois shut the door behind him.

"Alois." I muttered sleepily.

"Oi," he said in his usual brash manner, limping over to my bed and sitting down at the foot.

"You should be resting." I scalded tiredly. "In fact we all should be." I added under my breath.

"I can sleep when I'm dead." he shot back with a smirk; obviously he wanted something if he was willing to endure the pain of movement to come in.

"You almost reached that point today." I said bitterly. I started to sigh but it ended up in a yawn. "Alois, what are you doing here?" I asked, ready to get to the point. Alois just sat in silence for a moment, his unsettling gaze falling over me in the dim moonlight. He waited a moment in silence.

"Why did you help me?" he finally asked in a quiet whisper.

"What?" I asked the conversation growing more serious.

"You could have left me to die." he told me. "Why didn't you?"

"Why would I?" I countered.

"Don't avoid the question!" he snapped angrily, his hand clutching his stomach, his face twisting into a grimace. We stared at each other a moment, neither of our gazes penetrating the others'.

"It was wrong of Claude to break your contract." I told him quietly feeling perfectly awake.

"That's it?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"What were you expecting?" I asked. "I'm bound to an angel I couldn't just stand aside and let you die." I said simply. I watched expressions cross his face and he bowed his head into the shadows making him look demonic.

"So that's it? It was your angelic duty?" he asked with a rage brimmed voice.

"I don't know sure." I said feeling very unsettled by his tone. "I couldn't just stand aside and watch you die." his blonde hair fell over his face, the shadows turning it black.

"Oi, of course." he said rising to his feet. I paused for a moment.

"Trancy." I called before he reached the door. I hesitated, remembering what he had said to Claude. "You're not as alone as you think." I told him, taking a chance to reach out to him. "If you need help, or someone, all you have to do is ask." seconds passed like hours before Trancy responded, turning towards me, his face hidden and I couldn't tell if he was smiling.

"Oi what do you take me for?" he asked the usual tease in his voice. "Some sentimental, mushy, loon?" he asked and I could see humor in his eyes. "Jeez Evelyn, I'm not like you." he said in an attempt to insult me. I put my hands to my chest and gave him a sad look.

"Oh Alois, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, don't tell me you're getting soft." I teased back in a sickly sweet tone. He snickered turning away from me, with a short wave over his shoulder.

"Night Evelyn." he told me. I paused, a sudden thought crossing my mind.

"Hey Alois." I said stopping him. "Since your contract's broken do you still have the symbol?" I asked hesitantly about the demon symbol that to me seemed barbaric. He turned to me sticking his tongue out, it was plain and normal.

"I have nothing tying me to Claude anymore." he said almost sadly. I nodded.

"Alright...goodnight Alois." I said sending him on the way, falling asleep even before the door could shut completely, leaving me in complete darkness.

(Sophie's view)

I stood guard outside the house, repeatedly sheathing and unsheathing my twisted daggers when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, seeing Hannah approaching.

"There is no need to stand watch." she told me nonchalantly. "I've stationed the triplets on the roof and they will not allow anything within a mile of the manor." she told me the two of us already have drawn a truce earlier. I shook my head and looked around, glancing up at one of the triplets who gazed out across the horizon like a gargoyle.

"Thanks." I told her. "Good to know." we waited a moment in silence looking out over the dark barren land, the grass beginning to grow and flowers, un-bloomed. "How is Alois?"

"He's tucked safely in bed now...after his little discussion with your young lady." I nodded having heard every word of the children's conversation despite their efforts for it to remain secret, secret was merely what we allowed them to think it was.

"I'm glad be will be alright." I said, trying to offer my support.

"However your help would have been appreciated." Hannah said suddenly glaring at me. I looked away.

"It would have been Ludacris for an angel to heal a boy while he still bore the symbol of the contract." I said after avoiding the boy all night. Hannah glared at me but I didn't meet her gaze. "Did you know Claude would do something like this?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"No, I thought he would serve the young lord until he claimed his soul...but it seems now even that shrinks in value when compared to the young Phantomhive soul." I shivered rubbing my bear arms. Ciel's soul was certainly a twisted one, undoubtedly praised among demons. I looked around once more before sheathing the silver katana.

"I am going to retire for the night." I told her, things have been rather...interesting lately." Hannah nodded.

"I agree...it's been a long time since we met." she wondered aloud. "And even longer since we worked together."

"I wasn't aware we ever worked together." I told her.

"exactly." we both stood in silence, my back to her.

"Once this is all over." I began

"We can continue where we left off." she confirmed.

"But for now your master and my master."

"Are both of our masters." she agreed, bound to stay a servant to Alois and his household and family. I nodded.

"agreed." before slipping inside.

It had felt like a forever ago since I had slipped away into heaven. I realized, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders as I retreated it for the night. Not since Lord Trancy's ball when we encountered the demon Mischief. By daybreak I felt fresh and relaxed, returning just in time to awaken Evelyn. To my surprise we found that Trancy was already awake and waiting in the ballroom for Hannah to serve him the breakfast she had made.

"Would you like me to make something else for you my lady?" I asked Evelyn, "I know you detest the taste of egg. She shook her head.

"I think I will be just fine with the toast and tea." she told me as she sat down opposite of Alois. "You're up early." Evelyn commented, still half asleep. He nodded groggily and I could tell neither of the young masters were morning people. "You could have stayed in bed." he replied with a grunt of agreement before the two fell silent, too tired to even attempt real conversation.

"This morning I present to you scrambled eggs, toast and earl grey breakfast tea made strong just how." I began only to be rudely interrupted by Alois.

"Oh shut up." he told me grouchily. "It's too early for this, just serve the food and be quiet." I glanced annoyed at Evelyn, expecting her to control her new husband but she was half asleep and didn't object to his protests. I looked over noticing that Hannah had not said a word all morning.

"Of course," I growled, setting down the plates of food. Hannah took her place beside Trancy, spoon feeding him his meal.

"What do your arms not work?" Evelyn snapped at him. "How old are you to still need to be fed Alois? I won't allow it."

"Oi, that's my choice not yours, isn't it?" he snapped back. "I'll have my servant feed me if I want them to."

"That might have been the case before but now we are a pair, your appearance rubs off on me and I won't allow you to look like a child." Evelyn shot back, "Stop it Hannah. Let him feed himself." Hannah looked from one child to another and I backed away unwilling to entangle myself in this problem. She looked Trancy in the eye and they seemed to talk silently before she gave him another bite, continuing the process. Trancy glared at Evelyn but besides that the rest of the meal was silent and peaceful.

The real struggle of the morning was helping Trancy around, with his wounds still bleeding, he couldn't walk and Hannah found herself carrying around, and even then he would still cry out in pain, his stitches ripping open.

"There has to be something we can do." Evelyn begged me. I bit my lip and was about to reply when Hannah cut me off, Trancy asleep on the couch beside her.

"You could always heal him with that angelic light of yours." she said, her words light but there was a slight edge in her voice. Evelyn glanced at me.

"Can you really do that?" she wondered I nodded slowly.

"While demons bring pain and darkness angels bring healing and light. With a certain ritual, yes I can heal him." I confirmed, for some reason feeling unsettled by the idea. Healing processes were always very tedious work and I never felt comfortable placing the life in my hands, plus the amount of energy required was tremendous.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Evelyn demanded. "Heal him." I hesitated. "That's an order." she added. I nodded, making my way over to the sleeping child. I glanced up at Hannah, she knew the implications. She nodded and turned away, taking the triplets with her as she left the room.

"The healing process involves not only a lot of energy." I told Evelyn. "But it requires me to use a special blessing and power." I explained. "It's a very delicate system and releases a great amount of light power. Some angels can't even do it completely…a wound like this the amount of power released could possibly destroy a demon let alone a tainted human." I looked at Evelyn. "Do you still wish me to continue?" she nodded solemnly. "Alright then," I said. "Let's just hope none of us die in the process." I muttered under my breath, placing my hands atop Alois's bandaged wound. "I am sorry my lord." I said as he twitched at the touch. "This is going to hurt." I apologized as I began to unmask my aura, suddenly feeling Trancy's dirty aura wash over me. I closed my eyes and a blinding light burst from where we touched. I saw once again how Alois got the wound, watching Claude betray him again, this time from Trancy's point of view, thinking what he thought, feeling what he felt; it was a very intense process.

About half way through at the peak of the healing, Trancy began to twitch and whine, feeling the pain of the light against his twisted soul.

"Alois?" Evelyn asked startled as he began to kick even more. She rushed to his side, ignoring the blinding light and my protests to stay away. She reached over the couch, a wind blowing through the room like a tornado around us as she took his hand, muttering words of comfort. Her aura, a grey, almost white, mixed with mine and fell over Alois, like a protective blanket. "You're going to be alright." She told him, his struggle decreasing. I thrust my aura over the children, finally pulling my hands away a moment later when the ritual was complete. Trancy groaned, opening his eyes and glancing around.

"Wha-what just happened?" he asked groggily. Evelyn laughed, clapping her hands together in excitement, jumping up and hugging me. I was taken by surprise before returning the hug and she turned back to Alois. "Oi!" he snapped. "What are you so giddy about?" Evelyn reached forward, poking him on the stomach were the wound had just been. "Oi Watch it!" he began before freezing, pressing his hand to his stomach, looking up at us in shock. "It, it's healed."


End file.
